A BRand new day
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: High School DXD Self Insert Multi cross? Sort of. Not the Yakitori this time nor Issei... Someone unexpected entirely. Hmmm. Magic powered by Imagination? I wonder what I can do with that?
1. Chapter 1

Whoever said dying was peaceful really needed to choke on a mutha f****** banana and Die again.

I am Jaune Pendragon.

And I am dead.

DEAD

D.E.A.D.

The last thing I remember was driving at 160 on the highway in my car. I was on my way to the airport to pick up my father from the Airport when my faulty transmission suddenly gave out. I was a stupid man. I didn't think much about it. That was the mistake that cost me my life. Luckily I crashed into the forest of trees next to the highway instead of another car so no one else got hurt.

After I died the only thing I felt was warmth and some kind of strange barrier that trapped me I tried to punch it or kick it open but didn't have enough strength to break it. I tried several times. All I could do at best was make it band a bit before It snapped back into place, I was dead after all It should be obvious after all nothing can escape death. It was extremely dark. I didn't know how much time had passed.

Months, years? I couldn't tell.

All I knew was a tremendous amount of time passed, before one day the barrier that held me prisoner began constricting around me. I felt as if the weight of the world itself was trying to crush me from all sides.

But I didn't fear. I'm dead after all you couldn't kill someone that was already dead. Could you?

Several minutes later the constriction reached near unbearable levels before finally a part of the barrier gave out from above me and I was pushed upwards.

Light.

Finally. I was out of that barrier now where was I?

As I opened my eyes I saw a Giant staring down at me.

"Congratulations Lady Gremory. It's a girl!

 **What?**


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks were hell.

Well, technically I was literally in hell but still.

I couldn't control anything. I couldn't stop crying when I started.

I couldn't control anything.

At least it didn't last too long. Apparently, unlike human babies, devil babies developed their muscles much quicker. I was able to walk in my own two feet after about three months.

Yay, my hell has reduced a level.

Strangely I still couldn't talk though.

So now I had to try talking.

And believe me, I tried. But no matter what I did I couldn't. I tried so many times. My first birthday passed I still couldn't talk. I thought devils developed much faster, was I mistaken?

Thankfully no one seemed suspicions that I was unable to speak.

2 years pass and I still was unable to speak.

When I was free I went to the forest and tried to use my magic. I tried several different ways. Mediation was Just one of them. Imagination didn't work either. and believe me, I had a lot of Imagination. I could feel my mana flowing through my body but for some reason, it just didn't listen. 'Hakai' Go Beerus Destruction ball I thought holding out my hands and imagining the purple ball of Atom shaped Destruction...

Nothing happened.

No matter how many times I tried. It was like there was some sort of barrier that was there that kept me from using magic. I knew it was getting smaller every day. I could sense it.

My effort at speech and magic did not go unnoticed.

At times the maids in the Gremory mansion would pinch my cheeks. They wouldn't leave me alone. Getting my cheeks pinched hurt.

My mom would rub my head every time she saw me try to say something other than babble. Which I failed spectacularly at. At least my mom was somewhat normal.

That was not the worst. The worst was my brother.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

The prince of liars.

The SATAN. With a capital S.

When I first met him I was quite terrified.

He was quite fast in destroying that image I had of him.

He was literally the most awesome brother in the world.

But above him came Serafall Leviathan.

She Brought me so many gifts. From sweets to stuffed teddies. But most importantly she brought me anime.

Anime...

ANIME...

Granted, it was only Mahou shoujo anime, but it was still anime.

I was an Otaku and I was proud of it.

The only person I loved more than Big bro was my mom.

Sister Sera was far above them...because she brought me anime.

Mom Deserved the best mom award.

And Bigbro deserved the best Bro Award.

He carried me on his shoulders and took me flying through the purplish skies of hell.

Flying was Awesome.

I would bet that It would be even more awesome under my own power.

But sister Serafall deserves the Goddes award...even if she was a Satan.

Unfortunately, I discovered that none of the Anime I watched before my reincarnation existed in this world.

Why God, why hast thou forsaken me...Oh right because I was a devil. ... Owwww...my head mother of God.. Oooooowwwie...Can't I even curse now? Oh right. I can't even use the big G's name to swear. Just great. More suffering...

ANYWAYS

I spent 3 years unable to talk and only now did I understand why. Humans only developed a voicebox and it helped mimic voices.

Devils, on the other hand, Developed the Language ability. And the moment My language skill finished developing I began to understand what everyone around me was speaking.

I knew my voice has come at last. And it was when all of us were eating at lunch.

I look towards Serafall and gave a bright smile. "Serafall oneesama, do have any more anime?" were my first words.

The entire table fell silent.

Okaasama dropped her fork. Otousama was completely still. Sirzechs oniisama was crying crocodile tears. When I looked back to Serafall oneesama I was engulfed in a fierce hug and then, I was spun around in the said hug.

"Rias chan said my name first. This is the best day ever. See I told you Rias-chan likes me better Sirzechs. Of course, I have so many more anime to show you. Eeeeeee" She let out a squeal Hugging me even tighter.

'Air, can't breathe.' I tried to say but it was muffled as I was hugged even tighter.

My vision grew dark as I struggled to get out while being spun at a million rpm by an excited maou.

'You know death by suffocation of Serafall's breasts were a much better way to go than my last life. So it's not so bad. Perhaps in the next one, I would be able to enjoy more'

Those were my last thoughts as it all turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Once my voice devoloped I was able to use my magic. Apparently Devils apply evil pieces to us the moment we are born. From what Big Bro Sirzechz explained the evil pieces are used to keep new born devil's from accidently using magic. When the devil matures (ie their Language skill is developed) the evil price slowly unlocks allowing full control of the magic.

Speaking of Magic.

Big Bro began training me to use magic at the age of four. Of course unlike most manga, it was not torture. It was actually quite simple. He taught me how to use Descrution magic and gave me light excersices.

"Imagine Annihilating your oponent with your magic." he said "Don't worry if you don't manage it at once" he said.

Their slack jawed expressions were priceless.

I just formed a purple atom like orb of destruction within my palms and fired it.

Poor tree was completely vaporized with a 10 meter crater around it.

Your sacrifice was not in vain.

It looked much different from Big Bro's red beam of Annihilation. But they seemed pretty satisfied once they got over their shock.

A Genius they called me.

*snort*

'Genius'

*snort*

It's just that Devil's just don't have much Imagination.

They more detailed your imagination is the less a spell costs.

Fortunately I have a human soul... Or at least the imagination of a human? So Hurray for the power of imagination.

Magic is something people in this world take for granted.

Devils only need imagination to use magic.

Yet these Devil's have so little imagination.

I mean what the FUCK?

Sister Sera fall uses Ice magic. She became a Maou with only Ice and Water magic.

Ice and Water Magic overpowered mana to continental levels.

Big Bro is the same. Destruction magic + Overpowered Mana.

Well, they were pretty powerful physically too. Like Goku Super saiyan physically.

They had Imagination magic. Their Magic was powered by FUCKING imagination.

And don't get me started on echanced only enhancements I've seen are Demonic Enhancement. Durability Enhancements and Elemental enhancements...

All they had to do was write down An Inscription using magic with Ruby Ink. With a bit of the Devil blood mixed in it. Then A quill made from the feathers of a magical bird. Any kind would do as long as it was a magical bird native to the Underworld.

Ruby Ink was a special kind of ink. It was mined deep under hell like oil. But it was pretty cheap.

So I asked Bro for a ordinary Katana, Ruby ink and a magical birds Feather. He asked if I wanted a better I rejected it. He still gave me quite a High Quality Blade though and asked me if I wanted to learn the way of the sword. I accepted and he said he would get a teacher for me as soon as he could.

He Gave me a quil made of a Fucking Phoenix feather. Not that I am complaining but seriously. It's a Fucking endangered species and one of the most Legendary birds in existence. How the fuck did he get it...

Never mind I'd rather not burn out my brain trying to understand why Big brother would do such a thing. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed. Quite soft too. It was quite warm to touch and glowed like a small candle. Except it didn't burn. Quite a Fascinating thing...

Once I was in the privacy of my room. I Mixed a few drops of my blood in the ink pot. Then dipped the Quill and inscribed "Hypersonic Vibration" on the blade while providing it with magic.

The result? A fucking unblockable blade rivaling Durandal's piercing power. The effects would Drastically with higher quality blades.

What I used was a High Quality Japanese Katana.

I had so many Ideas.

Three days later. My Brother Introduced me to my teacher...

I thought I was exempt from torture unlike the other main characters? Oh woe is me.

The moment big Bro went back to his office after introducing me to my teacher he introduced my face to the the ground.

Mommy! I whimpered. As torture in hell began. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehehe...MWAhahahaha...*cough* *cough* *wheeze*  
This is so awesome...

Currently, I am 6 years old. The past two years I spent training the way of the sword with sensei and Making new moves in secret. Believe me, there are a lot of things possible with this type of magic.

2 years is a lot of time. When I am free I usually spend Time watching magical girl anime and a few others with sister Serafall and my parents. It took a lot of "persuasion" (Puppy eye no jutsu)

I rarely ever see big brother anymore. I wonder why?

Oh and I met Sona last year. She's so adorable when she tries to act all grown up. I have to resist my urge to Glomp her.

Sister Serafall, however, doesn't hold back...

At first, she didn't take me seriously. So I decided to leave her be. It's kind of obvious that she is a bit tired of all the attention.

I went to the Garden to practise the Technique.

There was one Technique I really wanted to learn and that was the Tsubane Gaeshi of Sasaki Kojirou from Fate series. Seriously that move is awesome. A technique that defies Logic.

Sure I could technically use magic to duplicate the feat but that would lose it's REGEND ness.

When training though I used [Time Atler: Square Accel] so that I can get more training done. Sure I could use more but I'd rather not. at least not here. Above this the usage of Magic becomes noticeable.

I kept trying with my white katana. Each time. 3 strikes one after the other as fast as I could without overextending. Taking care of each strike.

1, 2, 3.

When the Sun began setting a maid called me for dinner. I put the Katana to my [Inventory]. Yes, I recreated that with Magic. It's actually pretty easy.

Sasaki Kojirou created this by spending his Time Trying to cut a swallow. He had nothing but time on his hands and so he devoted his time to the sword. So hopefully one day I would be able to achieve that goal.

As I turned to head inside I saw Sona staring at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask little Sona.

Adorably adjusted her glasses before looking at me strangely and replying. "You are not how my sister described you."

"Oh? Well, apparently your sister still doesn't know me that well then. What did you expect?"

She sighed. "I expected another magical girl fanatic. One Serafall-neesama is enough. I don't think hell has space for any more."

I chuckled at that. Two Sera falls? The Underworld would end if such a thing were to occur.

"Indeed, it would be the end of the world," Sona said nodding.

I lifted an eyebrow at that. Serafall seeing my questioning look answered. "Yes, you said it out loud."

'I did?'

"Yes, you did."

'What? Is she a Mind reader?'

"No, am not a Mind reader."

"You know you are proving my point right?" I said raising one eyebrow in question.

She sighed and turned around heading back towards the house. I gave a brief chuckle before following her. I saw her mouth briefly twitch before she turned around.

Score!

Anyways. Dinner Time... Mom's meals are the best. I wonder if I can taste Emiya's Cooking? Well, I have to Figure out How to go there first. Considering we have teleportation circles here and a Train that moves between Earth and the Underworld it should be possible to access the Kaleidoscope.

I will get my hand's on EX-ranked Dishes Emiya-kun. No matter What.

(Nasuverse)

8-year-old Emiya Shirou sneezed as he was cooking a meal on a portable stove. Kiritsugu burnt down the Kitchen Again... HOW the fuck does someone burn water? 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm seven years old now.

Recently I was given my own Evil pieces.

All except the King piece. The King piece was already inside me the day I was born...

This was an exception for High class pureblooded Devils.

For those of below standing they are given a pawn of their Parents or guardians until they become of age.

Once they reach maturity it is removed and they are Given the whole chessboard along with the King piece.

I take back what I said...

Atleast a few devil's have Imagination.

Who ever made these Evil prices were ingenious.

If I didn't recreate Structural Grasping last year I wouldn't have seen its entirerity.

Each evil piece was was crafted with hundreds of miniscule runes. Forming a network of magic.

The King Piece Provides Power to the other evil pieces. In return the other pieces send back 'experience' of atleast that's the closest word I can find that matches. More experience means more mana. Part of that 'experience comes from when my prices do their contracts. Part of it for me and part of it for them. I get a very small percentage. Of it around 5%. The rest goes to who ever completes the contract.

Of course there are other ways of increasing one's supply of Magic. This was just one way.

Anyway I was currently in the Gigantic Gremory Library (GLL for short) with Sona.

Sona was quietly sitting and reading a book about chess? While I was searching the library with a fine comb.

No.

Not here

Nope.

Nada.

Nil.

...

Its been two Weeks.

I've been trying to find books about other worlds other than DXD.

Nothing.

I've spent my free time last too weeks. And still nothing.

Ofcourse. I still haven't Finished checking even a goddamn percent of it. It was that huge.

The Librarian didn't have a index or something similar.

So I had to search the titles one. By one.

"What type of book are you searching for?" Sona questioned curiosity tingling her voice.

"A book about other planes of existence and how to travel through them." I replied not even stopping my search.

"Planes?"

"Just like billions of Galaxies make up our universe. And billions of Dimensions make up our Plane of existence. There are other planes out there that exist. Each with there own rules. The underworld, earth, Heaven and all the other afterlife of the other pantheons are Dimensions within this Plane of existence, I'm trying to find a book that even gives a hint of that. "

"So you are trying to find a way to travel to an other plane?"

"No, I'm trying to make sure no one follows me if I do leave this plane."

I could sense Sona's shock at my declaration.

"Wha-?"

"I am going to burn any books that have even the slightest mention of other planes"

"You can't burn them!" she cried out indignantly.

"Fine, I won't burn them." Sona let out a sigh of relief. I smirked mischievously. "I'll just hide them."

"NO!" came Sona's panicked cry.

"Fine, fine."

'Doesn' t mean there aren't other ways of making sure this information is destroyed'

"Rias!" came Sona's warning voice. "No destroying or erasing or tearing the pages or the next 15 things. You're about to think of"

I cried crocodile tears... How does she know me so well? Oh right we were friends for the past 3 years and Best friends for the Last year.

"Fine" I say as I puff out my cheek in annoyance.

"Come of Rias, let's go we've got better things to do" she said as she dragged me out of the library...

"Also, I'm going to ask sister Serafall to keep a Guard inside the library as well."

Nooooooooo... 


	6. Chapter 6

As little Rias continued to train with her sword diligently, hidden within the shadows was Grayfia Lucifuge. She was given the duty of keeping an eye on Rias whenever she left the Mansion.

Grayfia thought that she would not have to go out so often. However, that was not what happened. Unlike other young devils who usually spent their time Playing or indulging in their chosen desire. Lady Rias seemed as if she loved to train. A lot.

Devils have to indulge in a sin. Lest they Go mad.

Even if a bit.

The seven Major Sins.

The more a devil indulges in sin the more potential they have.

Of course, the current devils were more Civilized.

PRIDE

GREED

LUST

ENVY

GLUTTONY

WRATH

SLOTH

Lady Rias didn't show a hint of any of them at least until she was 4 years old.

This caused the family a lot of worries. When lady Rias unlocked her magic at 4 years old she showed her first sin. Greed. This relieved the whole family.

Lady Rias began asking for strange things, and Sirzechs never hesitated in providing any of them. Most of the things she asked were easily obtainable, not that the Gremory was hurting for wealth.

Sometimes she asked for strange things some of which only Sebastian seemed to understand. So Lord Sirzechs put him in charge of serving Lady Rias. Sebastian was a Reincarnated Devil and one of Sirzechs Pawns.

She looked at a copy of a list that was given to her when she asked Sebastian for one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxCopY of the LISTXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1 x AMD Ryzen Threadripper 2990WX**

 **8 x Corsair Dominator Platinum 16 GB DDR4 4000**

 **4 x GTX 1080 TI**

 **1 x 1500W Power supply**

 **1 x X399-E Mother Board.**

 **1 x Intel SSD 750**

 **1 x SSD 960 EVO M.2**

 **1 x Internal Bluray**

 **1 x Copper CPU, GPU, RAM and SSD water blocks.**

 **1 x Electro Magnetic pump.**

 **1 x 360mm Copper Radiator**

 **3 x LED Fans.**

 **20 x Fittings**

 **6 x Tubes 3/4 inch Diameter Glass tubes.**

 **2 litres of Liquid Metal.**

 **40 x Large Pepperoni Pizza**

 **20 x BIgMac**

 **1 x Desert Eagle**

 **50 x Desert Eagle Blank Magazines**

 **20 KG Depleted Uranium**

 **...etc**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXENd of list?XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were things she didn't even understand in the list but its not her job to question it.

She looked back and saw that Lady Rias had stopped training. Looks like it was lunchtime.

Soon her duty would be over. As soon as Lady Rias and Lady Sona entered the mansion. She teleported to Lord Sirzechs Office to give her report for the day.

"Ah Grafiya, how was little Rias today? Did anything happen? Did Rias Make something new? Perhaps a new spell? She always seems to come up with ingenious new ways to use magic. Perhaps She would become Maou one day wouldn't you agree?" He said not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Indeed Lord Sirzechs, Lady Rias is indeed a Prodigy. Perhaps, that comes once every thousand years. Ever since she unlocked her magic she has been proficient in its use. Today, she practised her sword technique and created a spell."

"Oh? A new spell?"

"Yes. This spell allows her to increase her speed tremendously...or at least it looked like one." Sirzechs looked up from his paperwork indicating her to continue. "From careful observation, I believe the spell manipulates time." Sirzechs stood straight at this. Clearly showing much interest. Of course, if someone doesn't show interest then they must either be mad, an idiot or someone so powerful that such a thing is trivial for them. Time magic was so rare because of their difficulty. Even Devil's who had the power to use magic through imagination had a hard time imagining time. So there were a very few people who could use time magic.

"Interesting, Perhaps it's time for Rias to receive her first piece."

She looked at Lord Sirzechs in confusion. A new piece? This soon? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter.

"There is a little kitten that just lost its owner because of her big sister. I believe she shouldn't be jailed for something she didn't do. What do you think Grafiya?"

She bowed. "If Lord Sirzechs wishes for it then it shall be done. Shall I take my leave?"

"No," Sirzechs said getting up from his chair. "I wish to take care of this personally."

"As you command." She said as they both left the office in a teleportation circle heading to the dungeons of hell where a little scared and hurt kitten laid in rags and chains. Unable to move and shivering from the cold.

She was offered a deal with the Devil himself. Unable to refuse so long as she could get a hint of freedom she would accept it.

And so little Shirone was freed from her physical chains.

Whether she would be free or executed would depend on the young Rias Gremory. Who was just 7 years old. 


	7. Chapter 7

Flying. Something I only experienced in my past life inside a plane. It was one of my dreams to become a pilot. Now, however? I didn't need to become one. I still loved planes a lot. But flying on my own wings are awesome.

Flying using devil wings are pretty simple. Just direct some magic to the wings to manipulate the air and push it past the wings in order to give lift while cruising. I only have to flap my wings during a take of, during a landing or if I want Very High acceleration.

Using this method the faster you wish to fly the more magic you had to spend to 'push' more air behind you.

That's why teleportation circles are used.

Not because devils are lazy...

Definitely not.

Really.

Anyway so breaking the sound barrier would cost an insane amount of magic which I didn't have right now. Only those above ultimate Class could do this for more than a few minutes without getting exhausted. Big Bro and Big Sis could probably go for several hours though. I didn't have such a high magic capacity. At least not yet. This morning I was experimenting by flying. Trying to find different ways to use my magic. That's when I realized I could technically replicate the feats in supersonic jets if I wanted to without having to spend too much mana in order to break the sound barrier.

How did they work again? Oh right, They burn fuel. So basically I just have to burn air right?

I stood in the middle of the grassy training ground and concentrated.

 _Flow the mana. into my wings and push the air around it past me..._

I began to feel the air rushing past my feet slowly rose off the ground.

 _Then Ignite it._

 **KRACKABOOOM**

The next instant I found myself flying through the air as I spun around out of control before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me crying out my name as I blacked out.

 _Who?_

When I came to I was lying in my bedroom and a maid was taking care of...

 _Mother F***** That F***ing HURT! Can you be a little more careful please?_ Were my thoughts. On the outside, however, I just clenched my hands and hissed loudly in pain everytime the maid wiped my wounds with an Icy wet cloth.

However, the pain and burn began fading slowly.

Definitely not Pheonix tears otherwise I would be healed already. Will likely last around fifteen minutes. from the rate, the pain was fading.

The Cherrywood door that was my bedroom's, burst open not a minute later and in came Serafall, followed by Sona.

"Rias are you alright? What happened? Who hurt you?"

 _Ah, good old Serafall nee-sama._

"Calm down, nee-sama. Rias isn't going anywhere."

 _And of course the ever calm and unfazed Sona._

"I am alright Oneesama. Nobody hurt me I just injured myself with training." I tried to reassure her.

I looked at some and smirked mischievously causing Sona to break out in sweat.

"If Sona didn't bring you home you could be much more severely injured. You have to be more careful Rias Alright?"

I nodded. There was no going against nee-sama.

"And please call me Levia-tan no stuffy nee-sama please."

"Of course Levia-tan"I agreed readily.

Sona, however, looked shattered. I could picture reality shattering apart like glass and I burst out in giggles.

Then came Big Bro, Mom, and Dad.

"Hello, Rias. How are your injuries?"

"What happened, who hurt my poor baby."

I sweatdropped or at least I would if this was still was an Anime.

 _I am not a baby mom._

Ofcourse I cannot say that to her face without her breaking down in tears. She was quite sensitive, for an Ultimate class devil.

"I'm quite alright Dad, Mom, Bro. I just had an accident during my training."

"Such a nice daughter Training so often. How about you take a vacation? I'm sure your brother can arrange that right, Son?"

"Of course, I think Rias needs a vacation as well. That means NO training Rias."

 _Hah, you can't stop me from training. Especially Since this is a world where Beings like Great Red and Ophis exist._

"I'm serious Rias. You can't train without rest. It would only be Detrimental if you go too far. You are going t choose a city on the surface world and take a vacation. Do anything you wish. Get anything you want. Except TRAINING. No training."

"Fine, sheesh I get it. May as well take a break anyway." _Plus I always wanted to see earth again. Even If it's a different world._

"Oh, and before I forget, you can come in now." Big brother said turning towards the door. I turned as well. and everyone followed suit.

Peeking out of the door was two little fluffy white cat-like ears?

Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows dressed in rags. I knew her.

"Rias, this little one lost her King because one of its members became a stray. Unfortunately, No one was willing to take her in after that. I can't take her because I don't have any pieces left." He said facing me. "If you want to she can be your first family member. What do you say? "

 _Koneko Toujou, I've only seen the anime. But from some of the fanfiction, I've read in my previous life it indicated that in the light novel her sister actually had a valid reason for going astray. Poor little girl. I can't even imagine the suffering she must have gone through._

 _"_ Can I speak with her in private?"

"Of course".

* * *

watch?v=2eLlZZsNENg

* * *

Not a minute later. the room was silent and empty except for me and Little Koneko. Seriously couldn't the Anime Rias come up with a better name than Koneko It literally translates into Kitten!

"Come here little one," I said patting the bed.

She walked over to the bed silently her body dirty with soot and her rags torn.

This would not do. I will not let her suffer such treatment any longer.

I gave her a gentle hug and she stiffened.

"It's alright, don't worry. Are you Hungry?"

*GROOOOWL* Her stomach protested. She held her stomach as if trying to stop its protests but she was quite unsuccessful. It only made me want to cry.

I took out an unopened warm Pepperoni Pizza from my inventory still fresh from the I received it from Sebastian and flipped the box open Delicious looking pizza.

Little Shirone's eyes trailed the pizza like a mouse eyeing cheese or a cat eyeing fish perking up

I gently took out a slice and ate it. She looked so sad.

Then I gave her the box containing the rest of the slices.

"Please sit down and have some."

She looked down at her rags and then to the bed, then to the pizza and then me.

"...Really? I can eat?... She whispered as if she couldn't almost believe what she heard. She stared at me as if she saw something unbelievable.

"Of course," I said as I gave her a gentle smile.

As she sat and picked up a slice and began to much down the Pizza. I could see her ribs from how thin she was. Whoever was her previous King didn't take care of her properly.

It is unfortunate that he or she is dead or else I would have castrated him or her myself.

When I snapped back to reality the Pizza was no there anymore and Shirone was sitting on the bed as if waiting for something. Of course. I gave her another box from the inventory and she went wide-eyed. At the new Pizza box saliva also dripped from her mouth. When she realized it she quickly wiped her mouth.

"...Sorry..."

"It's alright." I pet her head. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"...shi.." "...ro..." " ...ne..." she said in between bites and she continued to munch down the pizza.

"Alright, then would you like to join my peerage?

Shirone stiffened, "...Can I eat food every day?"

I gave her a gentle hug. "Of course you can. You can have all the food you want. Don't worry the bad man won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him touch you. You are my family now. If any bad people come I will send them flying Okay?"

She sniffed "...okay..." as she cried gently and fell asleep shortly after, snoring lightly.

I used water magic to gently wash her body of filth and annihilated her rags with a bit of destruction magic leaving her body exposed. Then I laid her down next to me making sure to keep her head above a pillow and covered her with a blanket before entering the blanket and joining little Shirone in the land of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the accident and currently is on riding a magical train straight out of hell. Literally. The train was so luxurious only the richest people on earth could probably afford it without hurting their wallets. Not counting the runes and magical systems within the train. Currently, Shirone and I were wearing a matching pair of white dress and a blue skirt with a straw hat on top.

As the train left the Dimensional gap we arrived at Akihabara. The Land of anime. With me were a few people. Little Shirone who seemed to be following me everywhere for the past few days and Lady Grafiya as a bodyguard. As we stepped of the train Shirone did not hide her cat-like features like one would expect. Since we are at Akihabara it shouldn't be too strange to see cosplayers here and there. Unlike in the original anime, I was able to dissuade her from hating her heritage.

Not because I liked petting her.

Absolutely not.

Really.

Shirone is now my Queen...

...

Anyways. Once we booked a hotel I immediately hit the bed and fell asleep to get rid of the Jet lag? or was it train lag? I don't know. I could have gotten here faster but I don't trust teleportation circle with all that myths about dying everytime you teleport because you have disassembled into energy and all that stuff. I also couldn't use My own [Gate] spell that works exactly like wormhole opening up a hole in space so that I can see the other side and just hop through it. But since I haven't seen Akihabara Before I couldn't really Open a [Gate] since It requires me to know where I am going and I must have been there before.

* * *

When I woke up next morning I found myself facing Shirone curled up into a ball.

KAWAAAAI!

I slowly lifted my hand and gently began scratching Shirone's cat ears.

*Purrrrr*

OH MAH GAWD SHE'S PURRING.!

I could only continue for a few more seconds before Shirone cracked open her eyes and I froze, caught red-handed. She stared at me and I stared back...

"...I didn't say stop..."

Since I received PURRmission I continued scratching the back of her cat ears gently.

And the purring continued... at least till Grafia called us down for breakfast.

* * *

"...Where are we going?..."

"Well, first we are going to a Theme park!"

"A Theme Park?" Shirone asked curiosity tinging her voice.

"Yeah, There are quite a lot of fun things to do there... I'm sure you'll love it there" I said as led Koneko to the closest theme park.

* * *

Poor little Shirone. She was hugging my dress so tightly. I didn't know she would be afraid of the roller coaster. The little one was shivering. I hugged her and rubbed her hair until she calmed down.

"Are you alright?"

"...mmhhmm..."

"Would you like some Ice-cream?"

"...kay..."

I led Shirone to an Icecream stand nearby.

Just as I was about to order an Icecream I felt a large flux of magical energy behind me before I felt an indescribable amount of pain from my head and I blacked out.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was floating around in the darkness. Since I experienced reincarnation before I could tell that this was slightly different.

"Fill,fill,fill'er up, fill..."

 **(Loading, Information on current Era)**

what?

"Repeat four times..."

 **(Selecting Class- Caster Class Selected- Vessel Created)**

What?

"Wait was it five times?"

WHAT?

"Um destroy each when filled? or something?"

"FIll,Fill,Fill,FIll,Fill. Alright that makes five times, Okay!"

 **(Creating command Seals on closest compatible Master-candidate)**

What?!

"Maybe I went a little too far."*sigh*

"All the papers call me a demon."

"Do you think demons exist boy?"

"Wouldn't it be kind of rude if demons did exist?"

"You've Gotta be clear about things like this."

"S'up I'm Ryuunoske, I'm a demon, I dunno If that's how I should be Introducing myself, So like I found this. It's some old book I found in the bookstore."

 **(Preparing to Deploy servant for the Fourth grail war)**

Grail War? Wait, Fourth Grail War? That means!

"It looks like my ancestors were researching how to summon Demons. So like I've gotta Find out if demons really do exist. But you know if a demon really did come out it would be pretty dumb to just chat with it and have nothing to offer him."

"So kiddo if a Demon does show up, Mind if we let it kill you?"

 **(Deploying Servant)**

I remember this scene. Fate Zero I think. The mass murderer. I'm going to annihilate that guy.

"I wonder what it's like being killed by a demon. Hahahahahaha! Not many people get to experience that!"

The summoning circle began to glow and electricity crackled around it as the summoning was nearing completion.

I could feel my self, being pulled as if I am floating. I knew the summoning was almost done.

I'm going to murder you Uryuu Ryuunoske.

The moment I was summoned I deployed my devil wings and used some of my magic to produce a terrifying red aura.

"Rias Gremory, Devil Heiress to the Gremory House summoned as a caster class." I said glaring at Ryuunoseke "Were you the one who summoned me?"

* * *

And cut. No Matter how many spells you learn unless your skin is harder than Diamond it's unlikely a devil can survive a holy bullet, especially from a sniper.


	9. Chapter 9

As I confirmed my summoning to the Fourth Holy Grail war I cast structural analysis on myself.

From what I could get I had three connections.

The first one was connected to the grail that summoned me to this world... however, since I was a devil and literally generated Mana just by existing I should be able to last for a few days without a master. At least until I can set up shop in Ryouji Temple so that I can get mana for myself. Though I have to make sure to regulate it so that it doesn't consume so much as to affect normal people. Getting there and setting up shop would however take time.

The second was connected to Ryuunoske but that won't be there for much longer if I had anything to say about it.

The third was connected to wait for what... I analysed the connection and... holy hell...at least I'm not alone in this mess. I could sense Shirone's queen piece connected through my king piece. That mean's I can summon her. She's just inactive. Like hibernation except for spirits. Better get to a nicer place before waking her up.

"Hey-" I didn't leave Ryuunoske a chance to complete his sentence and blasted him with a tiny purple glowing ball of destruction from my index finger leaving only the palm which had his command seals. I picked it up and put it in my inventory. before glancing towards the scared little boy.

Why was he looking at me like that? Oh right, my wings. I retracted them causing them to vanish from the boy's sight.

I walked over to the struggling boy and gently began to unwrap his bindings. The boy stopped struggling the moment he found out that he was free. He looked up at me. This kid he had nowhere to go. His parents were just murdered in front of him. but I can't waste My pieces on ordinary humans. However, that doesn't mean all hope is lost.

"Kid," I say causing the kid to look towards me. "Do you know what I am?"

"A-A Demon?" The Kid stuttered out.

"Not exactly, Calm down kid, I ain't going to hurt you. But I can't take care of you either. I don't know any of your relatives either. But I try and bring your Parents back." The Kid looked hopeful.

"R-really?"

"I can't be sure. Since this isn't the underworld I can't say the same rule apply." Hell, this isn't even DXDverse. "But first. Let me clean up this place."

I Began glowing blue with magic as I began to use [Telekinisis] to get the blood cleaned off the floor and get the stuff arranged. Once that was done I lifted the parent's bodies and gently place them on the floor. "Alright kid, you must keep what you saw here a secret okay? Or more bad men may come." The kid's head nodded so fast I thought it was going to fall off.

Then I took out my Ruby Inkpot and my Phoenix feather quill and began to draw a very complicated magic formula around each of them this formula was based on the Evil pieces but It lacked the devil module and the control and regulator modules since those were either not necessary or I highly doubt the kid would like their parents back as Devils.. They were quite lucky that I was summoned so soon or I wouldn't even have the slightest chance of bringing them back.

"Alright then Stand back Kid," I said as I pressed my hands at the edge of the magic formula and fed a bit of mana to kickstart the remaining functions. The characters in the formula began to Lightup as It began to consume the ambient mana instead of mine. The Formula Began to glow red indicating that the process was a success and it was nearly complete. I released a breath of relief as the light show died down.

"Did it work? Is mommy ok?"

"Don't worry kid. She'll wake up soon. They are both just tired. Let's get them both to bed shall we?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, Kiddo lead on," I said as I gently lift the now breathing parents with telekinesis before following him into their room and laying them down on a bed."

"Alright, I'll be leaving then Oh' and make sure not to tell anyone Okay?." When I received a nod I pet his head.

"Will I see you again pretty lady?" Heh.

"Yeah, maybe next time kid," I said as I destroyed the ink on the floor with a touch of destruction and left the house.

"Bye, bye"

"Yeah Yeah, Later kiddo." I said waving back to him.

Now that Ryuunoske is gone I had one less thing to worry about. However, It also added a problem. Where can I find a master at least until I can set up in Ryuoji temple.


	10. Chapter 10

I took to the skies and began to heat up the air, heating air that passed my wings gently. Instead of igniting it like I previously did. As the air rapidly expanded while passing my wings I sped up quite considerably hitting a comfortable 150km/h with a small amount of mana.

Once I was high enough I began to observe the city for anything I might recognize.

It took me an hour to find Ryouji temple. Oh, wait it was Ryuudou Temple, not Ryouji.

I hid my wings before entering the temple.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone home?" Complete silence answered me.

I slowly passed the gate and began to walk towards the temple.

Hmm.

As I entered the stairs I called out again.

This time there my call was returned by something crashing.

I waited for a few minutes before a Bald man slid the door open.

"Who comes here at this time of the night?" he said staring at me.

"Oh please forgive me. I'm sorry for bothering you but I don't really have anywhere to go right now. May I stay here?"

"Sorry kid we are not taking in residents at this time. Where are your parents anyway? There must be quite worried about you."

Unfortunately, I don't have access to the Kaleidoscope. So I can't return. Home yet. The grail, however, should be able to return me home considering Zelretch was one of its creators.

"My parents are not in this world!"

The monk stared at me as if searching for something before he relented. "Fine, but you can't stay here for free. Since you can't pay, you have to pitch in with the housework if you want to stay got it?"

"Excuse me, if it's about money..." I pull out a wad of 5 ten thousand yen bills and show it to him. "Will this be enough for the month?"

The money disappeared from my hands in an instant. I looked at my empty hands confused.

What? I didn't sense any magic at all.

That was pure speed.

I looked towards the man to finds him counting the 5 Thousand yen Notes over and over again as if he couldn't believe it. before he Pocketed it.

"Alright, kid you can stay. Come on I want to sleep already. Let me show you to your room."

The man led me to a fairly decent sized room with a futon and a rack for clothes.

"There is an onsen in the back if you want.. Feel free to use it. Night. " He said before slamming the door shut as he left.

"Well, I suppose it's time to begin."

I took out my Quill and pot of ruby ink and began to write magical formulas around the room.

Sound nullification.

Alarm.

Magical Anti-scrying.

Then Charged those runes with a bit of magic to activate them and gave them enough to last for around a week.

And Finally at the bottom a large formula to collect Mana from the Leylines beneath the mountain in and begin to store it. Then I connected it to my king piece so that I Mana would be sent to me at a slow rate just enough to slowly Increase my reserves until they are full then the rest of the mana would be continued to be sipped and stored within the Rune until such a time I wanted more mana and sent a signal which, in turn, would begin to fill up my reserves in seconds from the stored mana. I could also send Shirone mana when I summon her.

Speaking of Shirone, better summon her once my reserves are filled. For now, however, had a Pepperoni and coke before going to sleep in the provided futon.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mnnnnhnn"

'Where am I? I open my eyes to a wooden ceiling. I looked at it in confusion before yesterdays memories came rushing back.

Oh, right I'm in Ryuudou temple now. Let's see.

I check my mana levels.

Looks like I'm full. Still, I need to find a master to anchor me to this world. Even as much mana as I have even with Gaia not rejecting my magic due to my nature as a demon I still need an anchor. I noticed it yesterday. Unlike what I expected from watching Fate stay night Gaia doesn't seem to reject my magic.

May as well get this over with. I got up and began to get ready for the day. Once I was was ready I left my room I saw that the sun was just rising.

I could see the beautiful colours of the sunrise colouring the sky and the clouds. Oh, how I missed it so. There was no sunrise or sunset in the underworld even if it did have night an day... I wonder how that worked. I gazed at the sunrise mesmerised by its beauty.

"Good morning" I heard a young voice call out behind me. I turn around to see a young blue haired boy a little shorter than me. I'd say around 4 or 5?

"Good morning," I replied. The kid glared at me for some reason. Did I do something wrong?

"I don't like you." The kid said pointing at me.

Okay? I don't particularly like you either kid.

I turned around and began to leave the temple. I could still feel the kid glaring at me. I sweatdropped. what's wrong with him anyway?

* * *

The air caressed me as pass the city under as I began to accelerate myself, I began to heat the air high enough for it to appear distorted as I approached the sound barrier. I spent this morning scouting this city I managed to find the Tohsaka manor and the Makiri manor. [Echolotion] was especially useful in this case. The worms that I sensed were disgusting. Still, it looks I was summoned a bit too late to save Sakura. Doesn't mean I'm going to leave her like that.

So I decided to track down Kariya perhaps he would like some assistance in getting rid of Zouken?

* * *

Back in the underworld, things were going downhill quite fast. News about the assassination spread throughout causing some of them to dread what was going to happen, others were outraged, people knew how much Sirzechs doted on his little sister.

Hidden in the shadows, however, the Old Satan faction rejoiced at the success of their plan to reduce the Gremory's power. They heard about Rias Gremory, the prodigy born once in a thousand years. They couldn't let such a threat grow. It left alone it would completely ruin their plans of taking down the new Satan's.

Unfortunately for them, the assassin that they sent was currently being interrogated by a very angry Serafall Leviathan.

Under the Leviathan's torture, not even the hardened Devil assassin could keep his secrets and soon spilled his guts, cries and pleads for mercy filled the dungeon. However, the Leviathan of the underworld had none to give. Her little Rias who paid attention to her and didn't treat her any differently even if she was Maou filled her with joy. She was so tired of those close to her treating her like she was too great for them to act like friends. Even her little sister who she loved so much treated her like the Maou and when she tried to spoil her she was scolded instead for not behaving like a Maou. So when little Rias who she could relax with without her mask and returned her affection without a care was 'killed', the amount of rage that filled her being was indescribable. In the end, the assassin was left a broken mess, his mind completely broken from the unspeakable horrors he endured, or tried to endure atleast.

As she left the dungeon, she came across Sirzechs who was waiting for her. His face was completely blank but his eyes showed the rage burning within them was barely held back.

"They have finally made a move." those few words that Serafall uttered was enough to drop the temperature of the room to nearly the freezing point. The maids and the butlers in the castle began to shiver.

"I see..." Sirzechs took a deep breath and called down one of the shadows. It responded and bowed down to its lord.

"Eliminate every single traitor. Do not leave a single one alive. After that inform Ajuka and Beelzebub to prepare for war. We have let those Bugs crawl long enough. It's time to teach them a lesson."

The shadow bowed and disappeared to carry out its master's duties.

Whatever the case, the Old Satan faction has angered the Leviathan and the Lucifer and they were going to face the consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

[Spells]

{Enchantments} - Written with Ruby ink and Charged with mana.

Thoughts

"Speech"

I came to an obscure ground. There were trees everywhere. It was afternoon right now. I searched all over Fuyuki but I couldn't find one certain person. Kiritsugu Emiya. I learned my lesson once so I'm not going to leave myself vulnerable to sniper fire... I was currently wearing clothes that I had enchanted with {Hounarable Wall of Snowflakes} and Charged it to prevent myself from being sniped or any sneak attack would be completely blocked once unless its a Noble Phantasm. I was cosplaying in a way with an ordinary dress. I quite enjoyed cosplaying as Kanade Tachibana. I decided to shapeshift and Whiten my hair and change my eyes as well to match. Since I haven't grown a large breast, which I hope never will happen, my cosplay is done.

Anyways, now that I was hidden from the public, I made sure that no one was watching with, [Echolocation] and [Mana Echolocation].

[Echolocation] Is just that Echolocation. [Mana Echolocation] is forming my Mana to the shape and property of a wave and releasing it around me. I still can't guarantee that assassin isn't watching but it should do for now.

I begin to concentrate my mana and began to pour mana to summon Shirone.

A red circle with the Gremory Symbol formed around me as I continued to pour mana.

I could feel My connection to Shirone stirring but it was still not enough. So I kept increasing the amount of Mana I kept feeding and slowly the magic circle began to rise as the connection solidified. Slowly but surely as the circle rose I could see little Shirone sleeping curled up in a ball. As the Circle vanished I felt the connection stabilise and I stopped pouring mana. Damn, that took a quarter of my reserves.

I took Shirone bridal style and Began to fly back to the temple. As I was flying through the air Shirone began to stretch and yawn while wiggling her ears. "Nyaaaaaaah" and I nearly dropped her from her cuteness.

"Rias-Sempai?...Where are we?" What do you know, she knew it was me even with my shapeshifting.

"Currently? We are in Fuyuki City."

She began to look strangely at me.

"...What are you wearing, Sempai?..."

"Oh, do you like it?" She nodded. "Well, how about we get one for you as well, would you like that?"

"...pretty..." She said nodding.

Well, may as well stop by the clothes shop.

I cast a [Notice me not] spell before landing and removed it after landing, retracting my wings and entering the store. I picked the exact same outfit for Shirone as well, then Cut some holes on the hat for her cat ears to fit and a small hole behind for her tail to fit through. Now we looked like Identical twins except I was a bit taller and Shirone had cat Like features with shorter hair. We both were wearing the same clothes. We both were wearing the same dress. We both had white hair and golden Eyes. When we left the store it definitely attracted a lot of looks from the civilians.

*GROOOOOOWL* *GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL*

WHAT FUCK WAS THAT?!

I reinforced all my senses and looked around for any sign of an attack. This was not something I remember in Fate Zero. That loud roar? What manner of a beast was that? Nearly everyone on the street was trying to figure out where the sound came from. I turn around only to see Koneko holding her stomach

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL*

The ground shook. Koneko blushed and turned away. I began to laugh... I mean really it was hilarious. I thought that was a roar of a lion or Saber, damn kid.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"...yes please..."

"Come on then I know a nice place. TAXI" I waved my hands in front to call one and once we had one we were off to a restaurant... A high class one this time.

* * *

A few blocks over, Irisviel and Saber were sitting in the back of a car before suddenly. *GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL* Saber asked the driver to stop the car immediately once stopped Saber got out expecting a battle but when none came she was confused. She took another look around before she entered the car only for a violent sneeze to suddenly catch her off guard. The Driver pressed the brakes so suddenly due to his surprise that the car came to a sudden and complete halt. Only for several cars behind to crash into it. Saber's day only got worse from there.

"CURSE YOU MERLIN!"

* * *

We entered a high-class buffet. From the chairs to the tables to the cutlery. Everything was high class. Good thing I could afford this.

As high class as the buffet was, it couldn't handle Shirone's Hunger. Not eating for a few days especially for one with Shirone's Metabolism would do that the chefs were working tirelessly to try and keep the food from emptying but to no avail. People were staring not at Shirone or me, but at the stack of plates that Shirone seemed to be piling up. I'm pretty sure she finished 200 plates by now. I just finished my second plate of Sushi. and Shirone just kept Eating.

"...more..." Shirone asked placing her empty plate on top of the stack of plates that seemed to reach the ceiling.

I don't think the 20,000 yen. Buffet fee would cover what Shirone just consumed. I actually felt sorry for the poor chefs. We were definitely going to be banned from entering this Buffet ever again...Wait a minute. I used a lot of mana Summoning her Why does she need to eat this much? I silently cast [Structural Analysis] on Shirone.

WHAT...THE...FUCK!... She isn't a servant. Nor does she have a spiritual body. She has her full Physical body? HOW? Why didn't I get a Physical body? This isn't fair. She can generate her own mana while I need an external source? Why? Why me... T_T

Suddenly I felt a new Connection form and at the same time, Shirone dropped her fork while hissing. When I looked over to ask what was wrong I saw something quite familiar forming on Shirone's hand glowing a dull red.

OH COME ON! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I'm supposed to be the king, not the other way around.


	13. Chapter 13

It was currently night. I put up a bounded field around us so that sound and magic didn't leak out and wake up the temple inhabitants.

Currently, I was Preparing for the war and Shirone was training. Since I was a caster class I was specialized in magic so I need to make as many preparations as possible.

"...a war... 14 people?...how?" Little Shirone was currently doing push-ups in gym clothes on the ground of the temple while I continued experimenting, preparing, and explaining our current situation.

"Well, it is called a holy grail war. I don't know why it's called a war. It could be called a tournament instead but for some reason, the creators of the holy grail decided to call it a war anyway.."

"...and one wish?..."

"The winning pair is given one wish each. Or at least it is supposed to. The holy grail is corrupted unfortunately and I'll have to clean it up before it can be used without turning every wish into mass destruction."

"...?"

Sensing Shirone's questioning gaze I replied. "Imagine If wished to be the most beautiful. Instead of making you beautiful It would make everyone else uglier so technically your wish is fulfilled. If you wished for world peace then It would commit genocide and since no one would be left to fight anymore it would have technically granted your wish."

Shirone's face turned green.

"I know. That's why if we do win the war I have to purify it first before we can make our wish.

"Anyway, it looks like its getting easier for you so here you go." As I cast my magic a magic circle appeared under Shirone Increasing the gravity from 4x to 6x. Shirone's face turned from green to a horrifying shade of white as she began to struggle under the load.

"...why?..." She mewled sounding betrayed.

"I'm sorry, but we are going to be fighting against Legendary heroes who have been brought back to life. So it's best if we prepare. If it makes you feel any better if you can manage to reach and complete your exercises in 10x gravity I'll get you 10 boxes of Pizza, what do you say?" Shirone's eye sparkled at the mention of pizza and increased her speed with more vigour.

"...20..."

"Alright, 20 boxes of pizza." with that she quickened her pace even further as I continued trying different experiments. Hmmm, I wonder if I can make a magic Kamehameha?

* * *

That night, Pizza hut got an order for 22 boxes of Pizzas to Ryuudou temple. The manager wondered why would a temple want 22 pizzas?

A few minutes before that a young Shirou saw a Blue beam of light extending from the mountain? Was that a shooting star? He closed his Eyes and made a wish.


	14. Chapter 14

[Spells]

{Enchantments} - Written with Ruby ink and Charged with mana.

Thoughts

"Speech"

* * *

I woke up quite late the next day somewhere around 3 o'clock? Not sleeping on time does that for you. Good thing I inscribed a {Battle Healing} on our clothes and charged it before going to bed. Or else we would both still have torn muscles. Or Sore muscles.

Also, it seems when I went to sleep the shapeshift remained as it was I had to revert back manually once I woke up so that experiment was a success.

Yesterday I was able to add {Getsuga Tenshou} on the opposite side of my katana and {Molecular Reinforcement} near the bottom of the blade so that it doesn't just snap when I was In a fight against legendary heroes. So now I had three enchantments. I just had to channel mana to either of the enchantments and it would activate.

Then I was able to make apply reinforcement on my body at the cellular level. I was still not proficient enough in my Reinforcement to go any deeper than that.

I was concerned that I was still too slow to keep up with up with the other servants. So I took a Page from Naruto and 'developed' the [Lightning Armour] spell. Unfortunately using that resulted in crashing my body through a lot of trees. While the [Lightning Armour] allows me to literally move at the speed of lightning and gives me an extremely durable body it has two downsides.

One it consumes a lot of mana. Even with my huge Mana reserves. If I used only the [Lightning armour] spell I could maintain it for about 5 minutes before my tank would be completely empty. I couldn't use [Time Alter] here as Kiritsugu would easily recognize it.

So I brainstormed until I made two spells to solve that problem [Thought Acceration] which would increase my reaction time and help me use [Lightning Armour] without crashing into every single obstacle. [Mental Partition] so that I can concentrate on my spells without taking my eyes off my opponent.

Since I didn't have my original physical body I couldn't join Shirone in gravity training to solve that problem. I did come up with a temporary solution... Those who played those old dungeon games would find this quite familiar. I enchanted four unassuming rings with the enchantment {Speed+}. Then put a string around them and I them tightly around my neck. Not too tight but enough so it doesn't sway in the wind or during battle.

When stacked on top of [Molecular reinforcement] gave me a quite a boost in speed.

I also created several other spells but that's for some other time.

Shirone easily had C rank Strength and speed. With reinforcement, she should be just shy of A-Rank. Her added Nekoshou senses should help her if she enters a battle. I also taught her a few techniques that take advantage of her Nekosou heritage.

Guess it was time to wake Shirone. Once I got up I and got ready I decided to wake up Shirone "nicely". I opened my inventory and took out a Carton of cold milk and a glass. Then poured some milk into the glass and put the carton back. Then I held the glass of milk near Shirone's face.

I didn't have to wait long before her nose began twitching. Cat's loved milk after all and Shirone was no different. Her face slowly moved towards the glass as if she was pulled by her nose. I raised the glass in response and she sat up as well. She grabs the glass and sipped milk, gently savouring it while her eyes were still shut.

She only opened them after she finished every single drop of milk in it and turned towards me.

"...best awakening ever..." She handed her glass to me and stretched like a cat while "Nyaaaaaa"ing...

Too much Kawai... I put the glass back in my inventory and glomped the little cat in a big hug...

"... Sempai... Air... "

Oops... I let go but still continued to pet her a few more minutes while Shirone purred.

When we left our room there were a few boxes outside. Looks like the special costume I ordered custom costumes that I ordered Day before yesterday have arrived. Money makes the world run after all the more money the faster it moves. I was going to enjoy trolling Saber with my merlin costume I Used my shapeshifting to transform into merling and wore the costume the only thing missing now was a Stick. A Magic Stick.

I took the second box and turned to face Shirone. "This is for you."

"... For me?..." She inquired.

"Yes, I want you to wear this." She took the box and took out the clothes inside it only to glance at it in confusion.

"...Too big..." Oh. RIght.

"I need you to shapeshift a bit." She raised an Eyebrow in response.

"This is a war and its already started. We are heading into battle today so I want to disguise ourselves." She nodded in response and I gave the details of the transformation. She seemed a bit surprised when I didn't ask to hide her tail and ears.

Once the transformation was complete and she wore her costume she looked just like Blake Belladonna. I would say she was blake if I didn't see her transform.

Too CUTE...but I managed to hold myself back this time.

When we were leaving the temple I asked Koneko to get me a large branch. She uprooted a tree next to the stairs in response. Not what I expected but okay? I took it and used my Destruction magic to carve a stick out of it. A stick that looked exactly like the one Merlin carries.

Once that was done I took out Ruby ink pot and my quill and inscribed. {Mana Focus}, {Spell Cost Reduction}, {Healing} and another {Speed+} on it.

* * *

With my costume complete we headed to a different restaurant.

8000 yen.

Our food bill.

Really? Shirone's stomach must have a black hole, she could probably beat Saber in a food contest.

We headed to an Arcade nearby to enjoy the rest of the day. Of course, people gave us weird looks at us. Well, it's kind of obvious. Cosplayers don't usually appear here. So we would stand a bit out.

We tried out different games. Racing games. Shooting games.

Shirone broke the punching machine as well as the record. It attracted quite the crowd but had to pay for that as well.

Once we finished playing games. I got both of us some ice cream from Baskin Robin's. Yes, apparently it exists here. Two scopes of Cholates chip for me and one hell of an ice cream for Shirone... We were stared at again.

Six scoops of ice cream...on a single cone... And she somehow balanced it.. Truly an extraordinary feat... Some even started taking pictures...

Once we finished our ice cream I began to walk towards the docks where I believe the first fight was going to happen.

We didn't have wait too long before night fell on us.

As we neared the docks we began to hear the sound of steel clashing. Looks like it's already started.

"Let's go Shirone"

"... Hai..."

We jumped on to the nearby warehouse as we continued to approach the fight. The sound of clashes got louder and louder.

Both we came to a stop just a few crates before the duo's fight before we caught on to Sabers and Lancers fight... As we far enough to not be easily spotted we began to observe the battle. I reinforced my eyes and spotted Kiritsugu hidden from view in the shadows.

"... Sniper..." Shirone whispered.

"Yeah, I can see him" I whispered back.

Seeing the battle between Saber and Lancer was awe-inspiring. It was much different from looking from behind a computer screen.

Each strike was made to kill and end the battle. It was a beautiful dance of blades. Each clash a close call. A battle with their lives hanging by a line. Nay a thread. A very worn out thread at the edge of a cliff with crocodiles below. Perhaps I should stick with magic until I can master my sword? Yes, that's a good idea...

Better fight with what I am good at.

I decide to turn all my attention to the battle.

* * *

(A/N: this is my first time writing a fight scene.)

"What's wrong, Saber? You're on the defensive." Lancer asked resting one spear on his right shoulder holding the other facing his feet giving a smirk. Saber simply adjusted her blade in response. Then charged at lancer. Lancer took a defensive stance before bringing down his right staff on Saber's head. Saber parried the spear only for the spearman to retract and swing his left spear an instant later. She lifted it above her left shoulder and stepped in front and swung her sword where lancer once stood mere moments ago, Lancer dodged and went around Saber and took another defensive stance a scratch marring his left cheek where Excalibur managed to scratch which he then wiped with his thumb.

Saber took a kept her blade straight ready to move in an instant.

The blows that followed were so fast each one carried so much weight to it that the air seemed to distort.

"There is really no honour in a battle fought without a proper exchange of names. But allow me to offer my regards. Its impressive for a woman to fight so hard without even breaking a sweat as she does it." Lancer complimented

"You needn't be so humble lancer, even without my knowing your name, those words from such a master of the spear do me honour. I gratefully accept them." Saber replied courteously.

"That's enough fun for now lancer. Do not allow this battle to go on. Saber is a formidable opponent. Eliminate her at once. You may use your noble Phantasm."

The short battle that followed chipped away the compressed barrier of wind that kept Excalibur hidden allowing me to glance at it.

"...Holy sword..." Shirone whispered.

I nodded back at her and whispered. "Excalibur. The whole one."

I could feel Shirone's shock.

"I added some Anti Holy- protection into those clothes so don't worry as long as it doesn't strike a vital area you'll be fine."

Shirone began to calm down. Still, I can't guarantee that It can protect against a Blade with Excalibur's level. So I must make sure Shirone doesn't fight saber.

As I turned back to the Fight I saw Saber right hand was bleeding and her armour was gone lightning struck the ground between Saber and Lancer and a Bull driven Chariot landed on the ground. Carrying Broskander.

"Both of you sheath your blades. For I am a King. I am Iskandar King of Conquerors. In this Battle for the Holy Grail. I am of the Rider class of Servants." His voice rang out as Wavers mouth hung open.

"What the hell are you thinking announcing yourself that way you Idiot!" Waver said only to receive a flick to his forehead courtesy of Iskandar. Before He continued like nothing happened. Fate has brought us to do battle. But first I wish to make a Proposition. An offer. What think of yielding the holy grail to me and joining my glorious and invincible army! You would be treated as honoured allies, friends and Brothers in arms. Together we shall share in the glory of battle and the joy of world conquest."

Lancer shook his head. "I'm afraid that I must decline your offer, As tempting as that offer maybe. I may give the grail to but one man. My new avowed lord and Master. And not the likes of you, rider." He said Glaring at Iskandar for even thinking that he would even consider betraying his lord.

Arturia scoffed as well. "Tell me Rider. Did you come and interfere with our battle with our battle rudely. Merely to offer that ridiculous and laughable plan of yours? This is a grave offence against my honour."

"Hmm, I will be willing to discuss compensation?"

"ENOUGH!" Both Lancer and Saber yelled at once.

"And further. I am the Rightful King of Britain and not merely a Knight of the realm. I can never lower myself to a mere retainer, even to a mighty king."

"OH, You are King of Britain? That is quite a surprise. I would hardly expect the King of Knights to be a little girl." He said surprised.

"Then would you Like a taste of this little girl's blade king of Conquerer's?" Saber replied in anger.

Rider sighed rubbing his head. "I suppose Negotiations have failed. Such a terrible waste. A truly awful shame."

"RIDEEER, What the hell is wrong with you?" Waver began screaming.

"So you were the one who did it, huh? I've been wondering what twisted madness had invaded your Psyche and compelled you to steal my relic. Ha, I never even imagined that you yourself had been planning to enter the holy grail war, WAVER VElVET. Now I know you're not experienced in these matters. How would you like me to offer you a private lesson? What it really means for mages to kill one and other?" At this point, Waver began to panic and fell to his knees clutching his head. "I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such noble endeavours. You should feel honoured."

Iskander gently rubbed waver back causing him to look up at the King.

Iskandar turned up. "Mage who is speaking now. DO I understand correctly that you were to be my master rather than this boy I'm sworn to serve? That whole Idea is absurd and laughable. Only one brave enough to ride into the battlefield standing by my side could ever hope to be my master. A coward sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere even close to being worthy of me. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Of course, there are also others, out there skulking in the darkness watching us."

"What are you talking about, Rider?" Saber questioned.

"Saber and Lancer, the skills and bravery you showed were impressive. Your duel was magnificent!. Surely the sound of your blades and the fury of your battle called other heroic spirits here, to bear witness, glean knowledge from your encounter. HEROIC SPIRITS BORN AGAIN THROUGH THE HOLY GRAiL! Gather here and NOW those who are too cowardly to show themselves here tonight will draw the vicious sorn of, ISKANDAR! KING OF CONQUERERS!"

Hmm if I remember correctly this is the part where Gilgamesh and berserker Come in. May as well join the party.

"I do apologize for not showing myself, Iskandar, King of conquerors," I said Jumping down with Shirone following closely behind. As I landed down Facing Rider, Saber lancer and Irisviel. I could see Saber's eyes widening in recognition.

"I am of the Caster class-" I was interrupted my Saber's shout.

"MERLIN?!"

Which then caused Irisviels and Waver Eyes to widen in recognition of the name.

"Merlin? The Merlin?" Waver Whispered in wonder.

"Merlin the most famous mage in existence!" Irisviel whispered

"Well, It seems my introduction duction was done for me."

"Merlin?!" And that was lord El Melloi.

The Whole Area was completely silent except for the crunching sound of Shirone eating cookies from a bag I didn't even know where she got from.

...


	15. Chapter 15 Interlude

(Shirone POV)

Shirone began to reminisce about her time with her sempai as she ate her ice cream leisurely

* * *

(Flash Back NO JUTSU)

Saying her King was an odd one was an understatement.

Not that it was a bad thing, however, compared to her previous king and the other devils she had encountered her current King was the kindest of them all perhaps too kind for a devil. Even the maids in the Gremory household treated her like an outsider.

At least until her King offered to make her, her queen. After she was Rias's Queen their treatment turned a 180. but she never trusted anyone, save for her nee-sama or sempai. This came as quite a surprise for Shirone. There was only one queen piece for each set.

The Queen piece also was the single most Valuable and powerful piece. So why waste such a piece on her?

There was nothing she could do even if her king had less than noble intentions for her.

She highly doubted that her King could surpass her Previous King and Sirzechs in how cruel and manipulative they were. She may look young but she knew that devils only valued strength, she also knew what actually happened to her sister. NO matter what Propaganda the Mao spread, she would bide her time and get stronger. Strong enough that one day she could make the Mao pay for spreading lies about her sister and locking her up.

The stronger one was the more one's words weight. That was the way the devil's worked.

Sirzechs and Lady Leviathans words were worth their weight in gold because of his overwhelming power.

They could destroy entire countries on a whim.

When she first met her king, she was injured and Lying on bed.

As she expected, Sirzechs offered her to her king on a silver platter.

However, what happened next surprised her.

Instead of claiming her then and there as a pawn for her plaything, she asked all the others to leave.

Her body trembled in sorrow. So her king wanted her body? They didn't even consider her a living thing!

As the would be king called her over patting her bed, she stumbled forward with wavy steps. Trying to delay the in inevitable even bit longer.

Her wounds and hunger left her tired hungry and hurt.

As she neared the bed her soon to be king seemed to take a closer look at her. but when Shirone saw her eyes. They were not filled with greed, lust or disgust rather they were filled with warmth and sorrow.

Unlike with other devils, all she could sense from her was warmth, joy, and sorrow. It was a well Kept-secret among the Nekoshou. There ability to sense the emotions of others. No other devil's currently alive knew of that ability other than her and nee-sama.

So when her soon to be king gave her a hug of all things needless to say she was quite surprised but was able to calm down knowing that she was different from other devils.

"It's alright, don't worry. Are you Hungry?" Was the first question she received.

*GROOOOWL* Her stomach had an absolutely terrible sense of timing.

Instead of getting angry, her soon to be king seemed to only grow more sorrowful. Why was she sad for her? Someone she just met? Thats can't be! It must be something else.

She saw a magic circle glowing and out of it came FOOD.

She didn't know what kind of food it was but her nose wouldn't lie to her.

The box was opened and, her would be king took a piece of it and dangled it before eating it right in front of her. Was this supposed to be torture? Why didn't she sense any evil intent from her then? How did she hide them?

Her train of thought was interrupted. "Please sit down and have some."

What? Sure she was mistaken? She looked at the steaming 'thing' that released an absolutely delicious mouth-watering aroma.

She looked back expecting a vicious smile or something else, yet her would be king kept waiting and motioning her to eat.

She could not believe it. She was being given such high-class food? Surely it was expensive. Then was she genuinely a nice person?

It was a concept that was difficult for little Shirone to comprehend. She checked again. There was not a bit of evil intent directed at her.

"...Really? I can eat?... She whispered in a daze as if it would suddenly turn in to a nightmare.

"Of course," a gentle smile graced her would be king's face.

Her knees nearly gave out as she sat next to her would be king and began to devour the pizza with gusto unable to resist the pain of hunger any longer.

When she finished it all realizing it. she turned around and saw anger. A lot of anger, she froze. But the anger soon turned to confusion and then joy.

Another delicious round food was given to her. Her mouth dropped saliva without her knowing.

Traitorous Mouth.

Traitorous stomach.

Traitors the both of them.

"...Sorry.." She apologized hoping that she was not punished for dirtying the bed.

"It's alright."

Then her head was pet.

Nice head pats.

It's been so long since she got head pats.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

Her name?

"...shi.." "...ro..." " ...ne..." she said as she wondered what it was named as she bit into it chewy and cheesy bread and meat food.

Then came hard question.

"Alright, then would you like to join my peerage?

However, she was only thinking about her stomach at that time.

"...Can I eat food every day?"

She remembered her king giving her another hug as her sorrow nearly overwhelmed her.

She still remembers her king comforting her.

She was now very sure that she wouldn't get another chance out in hell. But she wanted to do one more test. One more test would let her judge whether she could trust her would be king.

And so she faked sleep.

Her would be king passed with Flying colours. Perhaps she could trust her after all.

The coming days she followed her would be king everywhere she went. For two reasons. One she didn't trust anyone else and two she wanted to observe and learn more about her future would be king.

She still remembers the day she was made into her queen and how she was asked if she was sure several times before the procedure went forward. No other devil would do something like that.

As days passed she grew more and more relaxed around her king or sempai as she requested to be called as helped her and talked to her as if she was her equal.

The HEAD PATS were the MOST important she got lots of head pats.

(Flashback no jutsu end)

* * *

She resolved to stay by her sempai's side as her Queen. Her sempai gave her trust. Food. Took care of her. and treated her well and rescued her from the Mao's clutches. She would in turn happily follow her sempai where ever she may go. Even when sempai is stuck in this strange war between 14 people. Rias sempai didn't abandon me to my own fate. She provided her with training and trained with her.

Today's milky wake up was also especially nice.

She would continue to do her best as her sempai's most trusted Queen. No matter how strange she may behave.

She looked at her empty cone in wonder. She was sure she ordered 6 scoops. Where did her Icecream go?


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back every one...Big Thanks to everyone who supported me at Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction | 

Mirriam Grave

Glenn

orchamus

V3Lithiun

Artur

Axel Wate

GlennMiller

If it was not for you guys I might have given this up.

Also I'm going to be calling Shirone, Koneko when speaking to her in her Blake Belladonna form. Can't be too careful with Kiritsugu... Let's start...

* * *

The whole area was silent as crickets chirped.

*chirp**chirp*

...

"Hello!" I said jovially giving a little wave to everyone as Shirone continued to munch on her cookies.

Saber seemed a bit stunned as were Irisviel and Waver.

"Its an honor to meet a wizard such as yourself, Sir Merlin" Lancer greeted with a nod.

"You as well, Sir Diarmuid, tis unfortunate that you are currently dueling saber I would have liked to test my mettle against you myself." I nodded to him.

"Sir Merlin, this is an honour to know that you would follow the rules of the war unlike a certain someone," he said pointedly glancing at Iskandar who began to Rub his head sheepishly...

The King of conquerors turned to me and giving me a look as if appraising me... "So you're the Legendary Mage eh?... so what say you about joining my army?"

I gave a gentle laugh before responding. "I'm sorry but little Koneko here is the Master right now. Perhaps some other time?" I said patting Shirones head and ears.

Shirone stared and me with a *What the Fuck* Look. and I just gave a grin in return causing her to go back to her cookies...I definitely didn't miss the slight blush that tinged her cheeks...

"Hmm that's too bad I don't have a lot of mages in my Army." the king giving a short laugh.

* * *

Above a certain lampost, Golden particles began to form as it slowly took the Shape of a golden armoured blonde man.

"SO, two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings. Even in my Royal presence?"

Looks like Gilgamesh is here..

"I fail to see where the problem lies servant, for I am Iskandar, the Legendary King of Conquerors know through all the lands of the world." He stated proudly.

"What Nonsense!" Gilgamesh was annoyed. "You're deluding yourself. I am the one true king of the world. All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name."

But Iskandar seemed unfazed by this and continued on. "If you are that insistent on your claim then why not name yourself."

 _Don't agonize the guy who could rip apart the world Iskander I still don't have a way to go home yet. At least wait until then. I need to Diffuse this situation but how?_

"No true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge."

 _Rider, Stop Antagonizing the gold guy who can destroy the world._ I screamed in my head.

"So..You would question me you filthy mongrel, ME, the one true king, if you cannot now discern my Identity in the presence of my magnificent GLORY, THEN YOUR IGNORANT BLINDNESS WILL SERVE TO SEAL YOUR DOOM!" he shouted his patience wearing thin as he activated his noble phantasm the Gate of Babylon and out came a magnificent spear and a sword.

Saber immediately rushed in front of Irisviel and took a stance steadying herself to intercept any noble phantasm he sends her way.

 _That's it I can use that to defuse the situation._

"King Gilgamesh of Uruk," I said his name softly but still loud enough to for everyone present to hear causing him to turn his head towards me as he looked at me with interest.

"It seems at least there is one less mongrel in this world." He looked at me and his portals closed as he deactivated the gate of Babylon and I nearly let out a sigh of relief. I can't beat Gilgamesh yet I haven't collected enough Mana for that...

"Tell me mage how did you recomgnize me?" He asked as he looked towards me in interest. As Saber seemed to be muttering about insanity? and lancer was taking a cautious stance.

I used [Thought Acceleration] give myself some time to think. This is a very dangerous situation.

"Well, The amount of Gold that your armour had indicated that you must have had been quite wealthy in your life. Usually, If an armour does have gold. It is usually in a small amount or just plated on, but yours seemed to be literally made from gold. As such your wealth must have been nearly immeasurable." I said and he nodded at me to continue. "Then you exuded a lot of Divinity. However, I was only able to pinpoint your identity when you opened the Gate of Babylon and it shone GOLD!" I said finishing my bullshit...Let's hope he doesn't see through it.

The king remained Silent for a while as if looking for something...before..."HAHAHAHAHA, it seems there are a few people who aren't mongrels here after all. For recognizing me from my magnificent presence I shall remember you. The King of Conquerers said you were a Legendary mage. Perhaps it is true after all. If I deem your Magecraft acceptable in this war I shall offer you the position of being my court mage."

Before I could form a response Berserker decided it was time to interrupt.

A dark mist formed in a near Gilgamesh, and out of it came Berserker, or Sir Lancelot. As he slowly stood up and began to roar red visor covering his eyes glow a bloody Red.

"So King of conquerors are you planning to ask him to join too?" Lancer asked grinning, unable to hold his tongue at the chance to retaliate.

"Perhaps not, He doesn't seem interested in civilized negotiations of any kind, does he?" Iskander replied unbothered but curious.

"Hey boy." He said turning to Waver. "How powerful a servant is this monster?"

Waver started breathing heavily as he tried to look take a look at Berserker. "I don't know." He gasped. "I can't really tell!"

"What do you mean boy? Are you not a master of the Holy Grail War? You're supposed to be able to sense all his strengths and weaknesses."

"It must be Berserkers Noble hides his status" I interrupted and Waver nodded.

"Koneko get ready Its about to get dangerous." The moment I said the Her cookies vanished and she took a stance. "Also you have a few crumbs on your mouth I pointed out." I pointed out causing her to cheeks to tinge red and wipe her mouth before returning to her stance.

"ready," she said softly and I gave a nod as I turned towards Irisviel.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?" Saber stepped in between her and me started glaring at me like I was a cockroach. Oh right Merlin had a reputation with women..

"What do you wan't Merlin? My master is a married woman so keep your filthy hands off her..."

"I would like to cast a Barrier on her to keep her safe."

Saber looked at me like I grew a second head. "And why would I trust you to do that?" She asked suspicious of my motives can't really blame her...

I grinned "Well, she is a beautiful woman, It would be a shame if she were to get caught up in the battle. Such a lovely woman shouldn't die in vain."

"Of course, I should have known what other reason would be there." Saber sighed facepalming. I felt Koneko's gaze on me if she was trying to drill holes through my head. Okay, maybe that was not a good Idea.

I dropped my grin turned serious again "Besides you said she was a married woman, which means she must have a husband or even a child to go back to. I can't do nothing to prevent a child from losing their mother." Shirone seemed to relax at that. and Saber stared at me with wide eyes as explosions rang behind me as Berserker fought Gilgamesh using THE KING's weapons against him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?"Saber shouted pointing her Invisible sword at me.

I ignored her this time "Please move out of the way Saber unless you wish to be in the barrier with her. Then, by all means, go ahead. The barrier I am about to cast will allow those who are inside to leave it, but those outside cannot enter it. Anything that touches it from the outside will be incinerated in an instant."

Saber kept staring at me for a few more moments before giving way reluctantly but not before threatening to castrate my nonexistent manhood should I do something to her "What about your master. "She asked suspiciously that I was not including Shirone.

"That's because she is strong enough to fight alongside me.."

"Humans can't fight servants," She ground out in indignation.

"She isn't human" I replied causing her to blink in surprise

"What do mean? Irisviel asked.

I turned around and began to scratch Shenore's ears which caused her to purr. "Did you think this was for show?" I asked at the staring duo. Lancer and the others were still busy watching the fight with Gilgamesh and Berserker.

"She is a Nekoshou not a human."

...

"Kawaaaaai" Irisviel squeed before glomping Shirone and somehow pushing me away despite my C rank started scratching her ears as well... Hey, that's not fair only I get to glomp Shirone and scratch her ears...

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

Oh, shit I'm out of time.

"[Partial Four Violet Flames Formation]" I shouted tapping the ground with my staff as I channeled Mana through it and shaped it to my imagination casting the spell.

Don't worry Shirone you may interfere if you wish however if my plan works then you won't need to. I sent telepathically. and I saw her nod.

A Gremory magic circle glowed under Irisviel and Shirone for a moment. before rectangular purple barrier stretched skywards around them. just in time as Berserker slammed a pole against saber who blocked it with difficulty, her B rank strength vs Berserkers A rank strength made it quite difficult for the master of the sword to fight evenly and thus she was fighting a defensive battle.

Looks like Gilgamesh isn't here anymore ..

Just as Berserker was about to land the finishing blow to her head Lancer stepped in between sliced the impending pole with Gae Dearg, the crimson rose of Excorsism. It's magic nullifying property allowing it to easily slice through the enchanted and blackened pole that was beserker's current weapon enchanted with his noble phantasm Knight of owner.

It was My turn... I raise my staff and began to cast a spell I developed from a certain anime. A huge pillar of glowing Blue magical runes and circles formed and spun around me as I began to cast the spell. I wasn't going to use its full power. I was just going to use this on berserker so the casting time won't be too long...

"That's quite enough messing around for now Beserker. You see saber has a prior engagement. If you insist on interfering with that obligation you'll have to face me.."Lancer said facing berserker with Gae Dearg facing Berserker..

Was Lancer Jealous?

"What are you doing Lancer? This is your chance to defeat Saber and take her our of play." ordered Lancers master.

"My master, I Diarmuid will defeat Saber I swear it Upon my Honour. If you insist I kill her here and now the I will first defeat that mad dog Beserker, please my master let it be so!" He begged hoping that his master would continue his honour able duel. But unfortunately for him Lancers master was running out of patience.

The Lord clutched his hands and activated the first of his three command seals.

"With my command seal, I order you. You are to help Berserker kill Saber."

It was only Saber's A rank Instinct that saved her from lancer near instant attack that would have taken her jumped back.

But unfortunately for Lancers Master my spell was finally ready.

"Super Tier spell : [FALLEN DOWN]"

I shouted as i cast and a huge but narrow beam of gravitational magic fell on berserker and him alone crushing his body with over 1000 times earths gravity for a few seconds before it disappeared Leaving behind a crushed berserker whose body began to astralize as his master began to flee in order to recover Berserker and himself. I myself was nearly completely drained of mana as I breathed heavily. Enjoying the feeling of my Mana stores refilling from my runes in Ryuudou temple

 _Damn that spell was draining as fuck._

"You may continue your duel lancer. Now that berserker is out of the war the command seal shouldn't have any more effect since it was "HELP BERSERKER KILL SABER" so you should be able to move freely again."

Lancer clenched and unclenched his hands. Unable to believe it, he turned to me. "You have my heartfelt thanks."

I began to grin again "Of course no one should disturb a courtship ritual after all." I winked in at Lancer.

Lancer looked confused as did Iskander...

"MEEERLIIIN!" Saber shrieked her face Redder than a tomato and steam began ejecting her ears before Lancer and Iskander began laughing and Irisviel joined in giggling at Sabers embarrassment. Before they continued third duel shortly after.

Oh right I also dropped the barrier. Since Gilgy and Berserker are gone.

I turned to where I could sense Lancer's master with [Echolocation] and spoke. "Lancer's master, if you are that impatient perhaps you would like to come out and fight against my Master?"

"Very well I shall show the little princess how a true Magus fights"

A few seconds later I saw the man come down from the roof of the building he was on, on a lump of liquid mercury that followed his commands.

"I'll be leaving him in your hands alright Koneko?"

She gave a nod as she wore her Battle gloves that I enchanted with {Harden} and {Heal) runes and began was towards the Magus away from Saber and Lancers battle.

I turned towards where I could sense Kariya leaving and began to head toward him..

Don't worry Sakura I'm on my way...

* * *

Class: Lancer

Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

True Name: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 184cm/85kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: D

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills

■ Magic Resistance: B

Personal Skills

■ Eye of the Mind (True): B

■ Love Spot: C

Noble Phantasm

■ Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 2~4

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

■ Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 2~3

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

Class: Berserker

Master: Kariya Matou

True Name: Lancelot Du lac

Gender: Male

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: B

N.P: A

Class skills

Mad Enhancement C

Magic Resistance E

Personal skills

Eternal Arms Mastership A+

Protection of the Fairies A

Reverse Flow of Mana: A

Noble Phantasm

Knight of Owner - Anti-Unit : A++

I tried my best to fix any mistakes I might have made. Please rate and review... also don't be afraid to point my mistakes. I am still a beginner after all.


	17. Chapter 17 A KittenVS a Magus

_**Big Thank you to everyone who supports me at Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction | .**_

 _ **Mirriam Grave**_

 _ **Also big Thanks to Glenn**_

 _ **and**_ orchamus _ **and V3Lithiun, Artur, Axel Wate, GlennMiller**_

 _ **ALSO**_

 _ **JUSTIN GUERCIA**_

 _ **If it was not for you guys I might have given up... To those who are reading please consider supporting me at my ... ..Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction | .**_

 _ **_Now on with the quest_. I mean story... _**_

Two combatants were facing against each other the sounds combat ringing throughout the docks.

On one side was a Nekoshou disguised as a certain Black haired cat Faunus, on the other, a few meters in front of her was a Magus. A Lord. A member of the High Echelons of the Clocktower.

"As to follow the rules of the Holy Grail War, I shall introduce myself." Began the Lord "I am Kayneth El - melloi of the Archibald family. You are?"

The Nekoshou, however, didn't introduce herself. Or rather she didn't give her true name just as her King ordered. She didn't know why, but there must be a good reason for that. Her King seemed to know a lot about this war after all.

"Koneko," she said as she wore her black fingerless boxing gloves. She was a Queen. That meant she had the magic of a (Bishop), the speed of a (Knight) and the strength and endurance of a (Rook). She didn't know much magic but she was very good at hand to hand combat. She spread her feet apart slightly and raised both her hands in front of her taking a light stance Ready to fight she stared at the Lord and the lump of mercury that was wobbling behind him, waiting for his move looking for any movement or an opening she could use.

"Hand to hand combat? Well then Let me show you the difference between a High-class Mage such as myself."

Shirone eyed the shining lump with caution as she could feel a large amount of Mana within the mercury.

Kayneth incanted [Automatoportum defensio, Automatoportum quaerere : Dilectus incrisio] ( Translation: Automated Defense: Automated Search: Attack on command) casting the spell.

The next moment the lump of mercury, also known as 'Volumen Hydrargyrum', three meters in diameter exploded into motion changing it's shape to a whip slicing through the air toward Shirone at Kayneth mental command and Prana.

Shirone moved slightly to the right causing the miss, but Volumen Hydrargyrum was still under Kayneth's control and it twisted and snapped back aiming at her neck from behind her. As fast as Volumen Hydrargyrum, Shirone was a Nekosohou and she could sense it coming a mile away. The moment Volumen Hydrargyrum began its journey back she jumped into the air executing a perfect backflip, landing atop a crate. a few meters away from where Volumen Hydrargyrum struck.

The area on which Volumen Hydrargyrum struck cracked apart the asphalt unable to handle 140 Kilograms of mercury traveling as fast as Kayneth could control it... 50 Km per hour with the strength of steel.

The energy of a moving object is called kinetic energy, and is equal to one-half of the object's mass times the square of its velocity: KE = 0.5 × m × v^2. So that's 0.5 * 140* 5000. That's 350000 Newtons of force over an area of fewer than 10 meters.

However, for Shirone this was so slow. Now that she an Idea of fast it could move she could make her move.

She breathed in and her muscles tensed behind her. As powerful as the mystic code was it wasn't as fast as her nor was it strong as her. However, it was liquid which meant she couldn't just punch it and be done with it.

Her powerful muscles contracted and relaxed as feet pushed against the steel crate causing it to bend out of shape and She MOVED.

From Kayneth's perspective, she vanished and he assumed that she had hidden herself. Coward he thought, this was a mockery of the grail war he thought. Yet he didn't know that his last moments was near. The thought that he could lose the grail war never occurred to him. Such was his arrogance. He had such pride in his mystic code that was going to be his downfall. Not to say that it wasn't something amazing. No. No ordinary master or Magus would be able to get past it. It could automatically attack or defend it's a user without their input even a few millimeters of it. It could predict attacks a few second ahead of time and react accordingly. Unfortunately, he was neither facing an ordinary Human master nor was he facing a Magus. His opponent was a Devil-Nekoshou. Volumen Hydrargyrum was not prepared for something like this.

A fraction of a second before Shirone MOVED, Volumen Hydrargyrum began covering its master. Or at least it tried. As Shirone reappeared in front of Kayneth causing his eyes to widen in surprise and fear.

"Bye." She whispered as she punched. Volumen Hydrargyrum was only able to form a small wall in front of his master reaching his chest. As Shirone punched, it began to suck Kayneth's Prana at an insane rate in order to amplify its defense as high as it go. All of it within a fraction of a second. Unfortunately for Kayneth, all the Prana he had couldn't save him as her punch completely chattered Volumen Hydrargyrum even though it was hardened to its utmost limit. Fortunately or unfortunately Shirone had enough control to hold back as to not completely vaporize Kayneth. As she slowed down after Volumen Hydrargyrum shattered.

Kayneth's Ribs shattered and his breath forced out as his stomach crumpled under Shirone's fist before Newtons Laws began to catch up and take effect and he flew back hitting another metal crate with a resounding crack and Metal rang throughout the docks.

Kayneth slowly fell on unconscious as the Pain from his shattered ribs and overheated circuits were too much for him.

Shirone sighed as relaxed her stance and let her hand down as she turned to watch the battle between Saber and Lancer.

"...King Athur..." She observed with interest watching the clash of blades and how they fought... This was a golden chance. Not many people could say they've seen King Arthur in battle after all.

Unfortunately, for her, she couldn't watch the battle for more than a few seconds before she was glomped from behind by Irisviel who was fussing over Shirone her motherly instincts taking over.

It seems she still had a lot to learn. She shouldn't have let her guard down or else she could have easily avoided this humiliation... While she liked it when her King petted her because she did it in moderation and didn't try to break her bones when she hugged her... Not that Irisviel could break her bones... But still, while it was quite uncomfortable... still she didn't resist though and let her fuss over her. She didn't want to burden her King after all.

While she loved her King when her King was not there She felt...Lonely...


	18. Saving Sakura Part 1

Finding Matou Kariya was not that difficult. I took note of magical energy earlier during the battle.

He was on a bench in a nearby by park his health deteriorating by the minute. I could see veins over his body. As I stepped forwards and Berserker formed as injured he was his armour cracked in multiple places. It was barely holding itself itself itself together as it growled at me it's red visor glowing through the dark mist that covered it.

Kariya was in too much pain and was unconscious on the bench from trying to supply berserker with prana.

The only reason I suspect that Berserker wasn't attacking me was that he recognized my disguise.

He still thought I was Merlin, and the only reason he didn't attack me was most likely Merlin was someone he respected a so much that he could recognize even through the madness. Just like he did Arturia.

"Good Evening Sir Lancelot."

 **"Groooowl?..."**

"Don't worry I won't interfere with your wish, I only stopped you because you were interrupting a duel between the king and another knight.

 **"Growl?"**

"If you wish to seek retribution from the Kings blade then be my guest however not if the king is already in a prior engagement. Is that Alright"

 **"growl."** He nodded somehow able to understand what I said even with his madness enhancement active.

"Alright then now to the reason why I came here, I am here to heal your master."

 **"GROWL?!"**

"No, I am not playing tricks. your master has a noble wish, to relieve young girls suffering. So I wish to aid him in his quest."

"..."Berserker slowly vanished into spiritual form as I gave an Internal sigh of relief. It's not that I was afraid of berserker. I could annihilate him with my power of destruction easily. But a promise is a promise.

As I walked over towards him and knelt near putting my staff in my dimensional storage. I could see the veins moving under his skin. Now that berserker was in his spiritual state He was more relaxed than before but he was still suffering from Zouken's worm hentai monster rejects.

I had only one method of removing the worms from Kariya's body. Even if I granted him a healing ring or healed him with my own magic the worms would simply have more flesh to consume. My destruction magic might be able to annihilate all the worms. But I didn't want accidentally wipe out out Kariya from existence. AAAAAAAAAAAH. Why did thing have to so complicated?!

I sighed as I stood up. I made up my mind.

I picked up my staff and began to cover Matou with my magic... but I was Unable to.

Magic Resistance.

Of course. Why not.

I increased it slowly until my Mana began to flow through him.

Unfortunately, this was where things went wrong. The worms started to become horribly agitated sensing the Rich Mana entering his body tried to consume it and were causing him to groan in pain while asleep.

My Mana was extremely rich as I was a devil from a world where the Age of the Gods hadn't ended.

Once my Mana suffused his whole body I was able to exactly what was happening within his body... Kind of like a bastardized version of Structural Analysis.

I now knew actually what was Matou Kariya and what was not. The area where the worms lied I immediately turned my mana in those area areas in the power of destruction, completely wiping them from existence without even allowing them to let out as much as a screech.

Using the remaining mana I began healing Kariya. He began to glow a bright green as I increased the flow of Mana. And his weary bones and muscles began to rejuvenate. Everything that the worms consumed were slowly healed bringing his body back to its prime.

Slowly I watched with fascination as his veins vanished and his face literally de-aged and his hair turned from it's previously ashen white and his laboured breathing eased into smooth shallow breaths.

Kariya was healthy.

I was not sure I could pull that off again.

A single slip up could have meant the end of Kariya's life. My power of destruction could have touched a vital organ in his body resulting in its annihilation.

My hands were shaking with sweat.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief as I put my staff back into my Pocket Dimension.

I needed to finish this.

"Kariya." I gently nudged his shoulder.

"Kariya."

"Mhhmnn, 5 more minuines Aoi." Kariya mumbled...

I sweatdropped.

"Kariya" I tried again.

He stretched his legs again as he finally woke up he began to scratch his eyes before opening them.

His eyes widened as he stared at me as if I was a ghost.

"You!" He shouted pointing at me.

"Yes, me." I agreed.

He gave me a look over staring all over my robes.

"Why did you wake me up at the middle of the night while cosplaying? While it is definitely an anime I haven't seen go bother someone else, I'm going to sleep." He said before turning back and lying down. It did not take long for him to fall asleep again...

How the Fuck am I supposed to react to this?


	19. Chapter 18 A Deal with the Devil

In the end, I lightly smacked him awake. He gave me an annoyed look and I decided to get straight to the point.

"Matou Kariya." At that, his black eyes narrowed and called for Berserker who materialized beside him but didn't attack me much to his confusion.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Merlin, summoned as a Caster class servant." His eyes widened in recognition. "And I wish to help you rescue young Sakura."

"What?"

"I wish to help you save young Sakura."

"And why should I trust you?" His eyes narrowed.

"Well, I do not desire any unnecessary bloodshed. So instead of killing you or destroying Sir Lancelot, I decided perhaps instead to grant your desire."

"In exchange for what? Don't tell me this is out of the goodness of your heart?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, the fewer people I have to fight the better...but a child should not have to go through such suffering. I would have saved young Sakura whether you agreed with me or not. I just wished to ask you for your assistance."

 _Hook._

He stared at me suspiciously before finally sighing. "Fine, this isn't over but..." He started to look and touch all over his arms and chest. "It doesn't hurt? Why can't I feel them?"

"Ah, I took care of them for you, I hope you don't mind." I gave him a grin. "I destroyed every last one of them."

His face went through a range of emotions, happiness, relief, sadness, resignation. "While I don't mind getting rid of those blasted worms how am I supposed to support berserker now? My circuits were sealed when I left the Moonlit world. So, Berserker is running on a time limit now. Was that your Plan?"

"Nope."

 _Line._

"What?" He looked up in anger. "Then How do you expect me to support Berserker? He already Drains mana like a goddamn black hole, and I am definitely not letting him consume human souls to support him!"

"There is a way. For you to support him and in fact with this method, you could even surpass him in magic power and literally rub it in his face." He suddenly looked quite interested, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

"Alright, but we better do this soon, I can already feel my connection to Berserker weakening."

 _Sinker._

 **All according to Cake.**

"Sempai" A familiar voice called from a few meters behind me and Kariya turned to the voice as Berserker growled his Visor glowing.

I turned around to see Koneko with a bag of cookie nibbling on one. Does that cookie bag ever end?

"Ah, Koneko, it's good to see you, did your problems dealing with Ell-Melloi?"

"No, too easy." She said between nibbles.

"Well, Kariya I'd like to introduce you to little Koneko."

Kariya, however, was staring at something and berserker seemed to have astralized, deeming that his master wasn't in any danger.

"A Cat-Girl?"

Oh...

"Well, why don't we take this elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere?" He was still staring at Koneko who was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable from the disbelieving gaze based on her subtle twitches.

"This isn't the place to discuss such matters don't you think?"

I lifted my staff and began to casted [Gate].

The air in front of me shimmered as a Portal slightly larger than a man appeared showing the entrance of Ryuudou temple with glowing red magic sigils that spun around the portal.

As I stepped through it Koneko followed me in as well, Kariya, however, stared at me like I was a ghost.

Not surprising, while I didn't know how to break the Planar barriers like Zelretch could, hence why I was still stuck here unable to go back home. Warping time and space like this was pretty easy if a bit magic intensive unlike the Devil's basic teleportation spell which used a tiny amount of mana compared to even the weakest devils but it was quite an energy intensive spell for a human. At my current reserves I could maintain it for about an hour before I ran out of mana.

"So, are you coming?" I called out.

He finally snapped his jaw shut and entered the portal most likely sending Berserker in first from what I sensed passing through the [Gate], which was a sensible thing to do.

"Holy shit, you can use the second magic?"

"No, I can't, The second magic is the Operation of Parallel Worlds, I merely created wormhole by connecting two separate points in space-time but before we go any further. Kariya."

"Yeah?" He was still staring at the space where the [Gate] just closed.

"In my Legends, you must have heard that I am not human correct?"

He scratched his head for a bit. "Yeah, I think an Incubus or something?"

"That, however, isn't correct."

"I see." He wasn't fazed at all. Well from all the things he might have seen I think it makes sense. "Then what are you?"

"I am a Devil." I snapped open my bat like wing giving them a gentle flap.

He stared for a few seconds.

"So... where's your pitchfork and your tail?"

My eyes twitched.

Really?

I let out a sigh, I couldn't really blame him.

"Well, all devils have a natural ability to change their forms into nearly anything else."

"Yeah, I know, your legend is pretty famous. So what you are telling me that this isn't even your final form?" He snickered lightly.

The wait was that a Frieza reference?

I shook my head and my body glowed a bright red as I released the transformation, my body becoming shorter as I switched the costumed for the white dress, my staff, disappearing into the pocket dimension as well

As the glow died down, I saw that Shirone had followed suit and released her Blake transformation as well as switching to the Identical white dress that I bought for her in as a the Gremory magic Circle glowed traveling up her body completing the process without being revealing and her white ears popped out. Huh, she's hiding her tail? I wonder why?

I turned to Kariya only to see him staring at me.

"You're a KID?!"

"No, I just look like one."

I could see Shirone deadpanning at me. Of course, she didn't know about my previous life.

"What about her?"

"Koneko is a Nekoshou, but that's not what we're here for, come on we are wasting time," I said leading them into my room.

Koneko was sitting next to me at the table. As Kariya sat at the opposite end as I finished explaining him my offer.

"So basically you are offering a contract which will allow me access to your Magical energy and rescuing Sakura and Roasting Zouken in exchange for fighting on your side for the rest of the war, or I can become your "Pawn" which will turn me into a devil to serve you for the rest of my life in exchange for saving Sakura, roasting Zouken and will give me access to Magecraft that would make Tokiomi green in envy. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't."

He burst out laughing. "Hell yeah, Roast Zouken and make Tokiomi Green in envy, sure why not? You've got yourself a deal kid." he grinned as he stretched his right hand offering a handshake.

"I'm not a kid." I reached out and clasped his hand giving it a firm shake.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Just lie down on the Fuuton," I said taking out my Box of evil pieces and took out one of my Pawn pieces before putting the box back and then placed it on Kariya's chest as he lay on the Fuuton.

"I didn't think it was literally a Chess piece."

The red crystalline pawn piece glowed as it began to sink into Kariya.

*Snore*

I sweatdropped, guess he must be really tired if he fell asleep already.

I shook my head as I continued to watch as the evil piece went about its work changing Kariya's biology into that of a devil.

His whole body glowed before dimming down indicating that the process was completed.

The moment it was done Berserker materialized in front of me nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Grr...Gran grrou." He growled out before astralizing again.

Holy shit. I nearly got a heart attack.

"Well," I turned to Shirone who was already fast asleep. "I guess I should turn in as well. "

Once I managed to calm down from Lancelot induced near heart attack, I switched off the lights and prepared for bed.

It was nearly dawn and we all needed the rest after what we went through tonight.

I climbed into Shirone's Fuuton and hugged her as I let out a sigh. Shirone was so cuddly! I could literally hug her all day long.

I slowly fell asleep and entered the land of dreams.


	20. Interlude: Butterflies Everywhere

(AN: YES I finally got the Interlude done)

Interlude

Einzbern Mansion

In a large Mansion sat four people around a table and a Laptop.

"Oh, she was so CUTE I wish I could pet her black ears again." Irisviel swooned.

"Irisviel, what did Caster say she was?"

"Oh, I think it was a Neko? Nekomata?"

"I believe Caster called his master a Nekoshou."

"Yes, that's right a Nekoshou Thank you, Saber!"

"Of course, I'm happy to help lady Irisviel." Saber gave her a small smile.

"Hmmm." Kiritsugu hummed as he typed something on his laptop and stared at it.

He typed something again and stared at it further.

"Strange" he muttered.

"What's so strange Kiri?" Irisviel asked embracing her husband and taking a look at what he was doing.

"There is no record of Nekomata anywhere. There seem to be absolutely no legends of Nekoshou anywhere in the world."

"The World? Master, how can you be so sure that there exists no record a species called a Nekoshou?"

"I said there isn't a legend, not that there isn't a record. I'll have to call in some favors in the Clocktower and see if there is any information available on the species called "Nekoshou" if it's their real species, perhaps its a lie to divert us from the true answer?"

"So, it's most likely a Nekomata?" Maya added.

"Yes." Kiritsugu said taking a deep breath of his cigarette and sighing. "I didn't even know that the Grail could accept non-human Masters."

"Well, as long as there is a bit of human blood present she can technically qualify as a master." Irisviel provided helpfully.

"Then Koneko is a descendant of a union of a human and a Nekomata?" Saber asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's a high possibility," Kiritsugu said closing his Laptop and getting up he was extremely worried. he thought this was going to be an easy war by taking out the masters but one of then just had to be a non-human with the insanely high physical capability and didn't seem to use any magic which rendered the use of his Origin bullets null and void.

"Kiri?" Iri asked concerned.

"Iri, this Nekomata, and caster they seemed quite friendly, and from the way he behaves, I highly doubt he would attack you since you aren't a servant, and the Nekomata seems to trust you. The next time you encounter them can you gain some information on them? Just talk to with them and find any information on the Nekomata"

Saber was shocked. How could her master ask his wife to do such a thing? Especially in a Grail war!

After a moment he rescinded his request. "Forget it. It's time we went to bed. Maiya is the security systems active?"

"Hai."

"CCTV?"

"No intruders detected," she replied as she continued to observe the laptop which was displaying footage of several places in the mansion.

"Good. Make sure to get some rest Maiya."

Tohsaka Mansion

"You seem to be in a good mood my king," Tokiomi said bowing slightly.

"Yes. that mage, perhaps I shall offer him the title of my court mage should he impress me, tell me what do you know about this Merlin?"

"My King, he is one of the most powerful mages that has ever been recorded and was King Arthur's father figure and court mage as an adult if the legends are to be believed."

"So, he already serves another?" Gilgamesh sipped the wine that was presented to him. "Regardless all things in this world belong to me and if I deem him worthy, I shall take him."

? Kirei Pov?

"You've lost them? How?"

 _"Yes master, Berserker didn't attack caster, either casters magic is indeed that powerful to restrain Berserker or there might be some kind of connection when they were alive."_

"How did you lose him?"

 _"Caster created a gateway in the air to another location and closed it before we could follow Berserker's master inside."_

"Very well, return at once Assasin."

 _"Understood"_

Kirei cut his connection to assassin and headed back to the church.

 _Caster is most likely at the warded area that covers Ryoodou Temple, as it has a layline it makes a perfect location for a caster class servant. Still, could caster actually be able to use true magic? He_ needed _to report this._

Diarmud PoV?

Diarmuid stood guard as he stared into the night sky, as his mind was conflicted. On one hand, caster protected his honor, and on the other, it was the cause of his masters near death.

However, this was a grail war and from what his lord Maiden had said it was an honorable duel between his master and Caster's master.

Yes, his lord was not a coward and fought his own battles if his Lord wishes for an honorable battle to the death he shan't get in his way.

Yes, he could only hope that his Lord would recover under the tender care of his Maiden, Sola-Ui and perhaps he would get a chance to duel Saber again or perhaps even Caster.

He was brought out of his musings when the door to the roof opened behind him. As he turned, he saw Sola-Ui, but where was his Lord?

"Miss?" She shook her head in negative to the unasked question. So, his lord hadn't survived? Ah, but he had a wonderful duel with Saber if only he could finish it, but why was he still here in this world? It was then he noticed glowing red command seals on her right arm.

"I see," His Lord has perished. "My lady, in honor of my fallen Lord let me serve you." He begged as he fell to one knee.

"Lancer," she whispered he face with dried streaks where tears ran. "I don't want the grail. I just want you to enjoy yourself. Enjoy the life that you didn't get!"

"But MIs-"

"Lancer" she cut off. "He wouldn't have wanted you to throw your life away, He might have been a strict man but he still had a heart. If you wish to duel then do so because you want to but don't just throw your life away."

Lancer looked at her wide-eyed. before he smiled. Yes, his Lord was a noble and he seemed harsh but perhaps he might actually have cared deep inside. Yes, if the lord had managed to snag the heart of this Kind Mistress than he must have a hidden kind side after all and perhaps he failed to see it?

He was embraced by a hug from the Miss to his surprise as she buried her head on his shoulder and as he was about to push her away his arm felt wet, she was crying again?

Yes, she was still mourning for his Lord. He rubbed her back to try to provide some measure of comfort but he wasn't sure how successful he was.

Hidden from him, Sola-Ui let out a small smirk, her plan was a complete success. Diarmuid was hers and hers alone.


	21. Shit hits the Fan, or have they?

I woke up at noon with a yawn. Wait, where's my Koneko?

"Shirone?" I called out, getting out of the futon and putting it away, I saw Kariya's bed was empty. Huh.. focusing on my evil piece I could feel Koneko. She was nearby as was Kariya. I got ready for the day.

Magic.

Yes... I have realized I am not using my magic to its full potential but cut me some slack! I am still once from a world without any magic so I kind of got used to doing things the normal way, not the harry potter way.

Magicing my clothes from my dimensional storage onto my body and ironing of the creases with more magic.

Ordering clothes? Fuck. I was wasting so much time.

Just use magic on my old clothes to turn it into something I wanted.

And so I did.

Going shopping? That's for Peasants.

A Gremory magic circle rose up from the ground changing my clothes to my desires.

One thing I didn't mention? My boobs? They wereNOTmelon size.

They were about A cup.

I'm not flat..

Anyways as the circle disappeared twirled and looked over the mirror.

Damn, I look fine if I say so my self.

By the time I was done I looked like Ruby Rose. Except slightly shorter...Long red hair...green eyes...and no scythe...and smaller breasts...Hey, wait...the silver crosses that pinned my cape didn't hurt me? Huh, that's strange? I wonder why?

Maybe because I made it from my magic?...

All in all, I looked like a shorter ruby rose..Though to complete it I need speed...

Time to add some speed enchantments!

Adding a speed enchantment to each of my clothing article adding to the chain of rings hanging on my neck under my clothes increased my speed even further... I wonder how fast I could go now without the Lightning cloak and Time Alter?

Now all I need is an illusion that spreads rose petal when I go atXTREMEspeeds!

Hmmm.

Taking out a pizza from my dimensional storage, I bit into it as I walked towards the courtyard where I saw Shirone beating Kariya up?

No, looks like she was training him?

"Good morning Shirone!"

"Beautiful, sempai."

Wait, was Shirone blushing? YES, SHE IS! I got the ever stoic Shirone to blush.

"Thank you, Shirone. Morning, Kariya-kun." I replied cheerfully. I got my Kohai to blush! This is the best day ever!

"Yeah, morning." Koneko bopped his head, annoyed at him for some reason.

"OW, seriously? can you hold back a bit?" He whined.

"If I hold back then you won't get strong enough..."

See. Like I told you? Wait why am I talking to myself?

"Owww, can you tell the kitty to hold back a bit? I think I won't able to walk if this goes on."

"Don't worry, if that happens I'll just heal you right back up." He flipped me off at that. I grinned in response.

"Still, though I thought you were going to teach me magic not beat me half to death!" He said in annoyance.

"True." I began "but as a devil, you also need to have a strong baseline before you begin using magic! Unlike humans as a devil you are not limited by magic circuits nor are you limited by the rules of thaumaturgy It solely depends on your Imagination, your belief and how much mana you have."

"What?" Was the only thing he said, his voice completely blank as if he couldn't process the fact.

And so I began to explain the basics of what he would need to know as a Devil.

I explained him about the promotion ability his pawn piece had and the what each promotion specialized in, how once he got used to controlling his Devil magic could throw the limit's of magecraft out the door. Once that was done I trained him in how to control his Magic and how to use his imagination to create spells.

I managed explain Shirone the theory of tree climbing using chakra as a control exercise. Since as a Nekoshou she had a lot of it naturally with the queen piece her Chakra levels were boosted even further. Unfortunately, I didn't as a devil didn't have any access to chakra, so no Rasengan for me...but that doesn't mean I can't teach Shirone the RASENGAN!

AND I SHALL TEACH SHIRONE THE RACING GUN AT ALL COSTS!

Kariya PoV

Kariya was breathing heavily his newly developing magic exhausted as he lay down on the grass with Rias beside him and Shirone still climbing a tree, jumping off it occasionally.

"So how do you like your new magic?" His new boss asked dressed like the fairy tale character red riding hood.

"Hell yeah, I can definitely beat Tokiomi with this!"

That was always a plus.

"Hmm, maybe but you must be careful."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean?"

"Your spells might be powerful, and you took my lesson of imagination quite well. However, you need to be promoted as a Bishop if you want to have large reserves to outlast Tokiomi. As time passes your magical reserves will grow as well, however, we are pressed for time. So make sure to make the most of your mana. We'll be training tomorrow as well."

"Right."

The silence was felt awkward...

"Still, of all things, you recreated Fire bending from Avatar with your magic. I mean, really?"

"I'm surprised that a devil even knows what Avatar the last Airbender is."

"Touché"

Besides being able to control all four elementswithoutan incantation was something only the highest of highest mages could accomplish and even then not to the intensity of his bending replication.

"Hey, being able to use four elements proficiently is gonna piss off Tohsaka so damn much, may as well take what I can get. " He shrugged.

I wonder does she remember the other part of the deal? Will she even keep it?

"So, when are we going to rescue Sakura?"

"Tonight."

His neck towards her so fast that if he was a human it has snapped.

"Really?"

Huh, that wasn't what he was expecting...But this wasn't a magus, this was a Devil so perhaps he could give her the benefit of the doubt...

"Yes, The moment the sun sets we are heading out. I want you and Shirone to get Sakura and get out. I'll take care of that old rotten log."

A few moments of silence passed before Kariya burst out laughing...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...rotten log...HAHAHAHA that's a new one!"

Oh god...Rotten Log!

Rias chuckled joining him...guess he could get used to having a Devil for a boss.

Kariya ran his hair through his black hair. When was the last time he relaxed like this?

He did not know...

Honestly, this wasn't what he expected a deal to with the devil to go.

Wait for me Sakura. Uncle Kariya is coming.

Shirone Pov

Her tail flicked back and fouth and ran up the tree by channelling chakra to the bottom of her feet. After so many hours she had finally mastered the exercise. Reaching the top she jumped of the trunk onto a branch she hopped down to ground ready to try again.

She didn't know Chakra could be used this way.

Most of the time she used her chakra to muffle her steps when she needed silence or to strengthen her sense of smell. She could also strengthen the rest of her body but that used too much chakra to be used beyond very short bursts.

But she never knew Chakra could be used in such a way. According to sempai, this exercise helped in improving chakra control and reducing how much chakra was was wasted.

She could definitely feel the difference.

She began the exercise in the afternoon and it was evening and now the sun was setting.

She looked back up the tree. She had a few feet to go, but she could already feel how smoothly her chakra flowed.

She didn't know chakra could feel like this.

To her chakra felt like a warmth that required a lot of force even for the smallest amount of use.

But now it felt like milk.

Warm delicious milk.

It did spill sometimes but it was far easier to use now.

She looked down to see Kariya-san laughing and Sempai giggling.

Not fair sempai, having fun without her.

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she jumped down from the branch.

"nyaaa!"

I was chuckling the next I was glomped from a falling Shirone...and now I was lying on the ground, my face in the grass and Shirone on top of me and she doesn't seem to want to get off.

"Shirone...please get off."

"Don't wanna..."

"Why?"

"Sempai left me alone..."

"What?"

Ok, I'm not sure what exactly just happened...but its clear Shirone is unhappy...not sure why and I'm pretty sure I'm not ever going to leave her.

I think I made that pretty obvious when I gave her the Queen piece...

I suppose since it's almost time so we can make a short detour after the mission...

I pushed myself of the group and she immediately hugged me from behind.

"Shirone...if you don't let me go we can't go to eat Icecream together..."

At the mention of ice cream, I felt the hug loosen a bit...

"...Really?..."

"Of course, why not but after the mission, alright?"

"20 scoops..."

"Sure..."

"Each flavour..."

Wait, wat?

"Audible Sigh...alright..."

"...Yay..."

As Shirone let go I heard snickering and turned towards the direction of the voice only to see Kariya hiding his face in his hands and turning his head away. Though his shaking shoulders gave away the fact that he was laughing at my misfortune.

If glares could kill, Kariya would have been dust in the wind from how hard I was glaring at him...and Shirone was eating cookies from a small bag she pulled out of seemingly nowhere...wait...so she has a pocket dimension too?

Huh, neat.

"So are you going to stop snickering anytime soon? We have a mission to plan."

We had planned and plotted.

To be more specific, Kariya gave us a basic layout of how the Matou mansion was and the traps I had to look out for. His and Koneko's job was to get Little Sakura to safety while I make sure the old fossil never steps foot in the living world again...

A Very simple plan...

Kariya promotes to a knight, then we all go in to find Sakura and if the old man shows himself I'll hold him off until they can get Sakura out of there then carry her towards the temple as fast as they can. The moment they left the mansion I would warp myself a few hundred meters above the mansion and charge a Magical Kamehameha made from the energy of destruction...

Unfortunately for us, this was the fate universe and not everything goes according to plan...The fact that I was actually able to calm Gilgamesh probably used up every bit of luck I had...and we couldn't bring Berserker because of one reason, Matou family were the creators of the command seals and Kariya told me there was a high chance he could take away Berserker.

Without berserker, the rest of the Grail war would become much harder.

Except there was one problem, and that it was not going all according to plan...In fact, the plan was horribly mangled by an old man.

When we arrived at the Matou mansion after dusk we found Matou Zouken outside the door holding covering little Sakura with some kind of black and white stripped wasps.

Little Sakura was staring blankly at nothing even as insects deadly wasps hovered around her...That is not something she should have to go through...

"Come out Kariya, I know you are there,hehehe, you can't leave poorSakura-chan alone, can't you.I didn't think you were the kind of man who would go back on a deal.

Whoever removed the crest worms must be a powerful spiritual surgeon, you even regained your natural hair colour. I am impressed. however, the only person I know that is that skilled in spiritual surgery is Kotomine Kirei.

So where is he? Even if he is on your side you can't kill me if that is what you are aiming for."

Worms began writhing under Sakura's skin...

"Damn you, you Old Vampire!" Kariya's fist clenched tightly he began channelling mana ready to throw a blast of fire at the old man.

Unfortunately for him, Zouken was ready. "Ah, Ah, Ah, You don't want poor Sakura hurt do you?" The next moment blood began to leak from some of the veins that burst in the areas where the worms were wriggling underneath her skin, stopping Kariya from making a move in fear of Sakura's life. Sakura, however, didn't even utter a word did she even make the slightest peep.

Zouken turned towards me and Shirone beside me.

"Oh, and who are these two little kids? Are they yours?Hehehehe.You even dressed one of them up as Little Red Riding hood and led her directly to the big bad wolf. I didn't know you had a sense of humour, Kariya,hehehe."

Kariya was quite strong now. However, he was still far from Zouken's level. Not to mention Zouken had Sakura hostage...To me, however, Zouken was an ant.

Seeing this in an anime was so much more different from seeing it in real life. When I saw Sakura's eyes I saw one thing. This was a girl who was completely given up on life. The only reason she is still going was because Kariya was still alive and cared for her. Even as blood ran down her face.

I couldn't describe the amount of anger that was bubbling up inside me.

I never wanted to kill someone as much as I wanted to kill this man.

I wanted to tear his soul out, the amount of anger and hate that grew within me was directed at one man.

I wanted him to fear me.

I wanted him to beg for mercy.

I wanted to render his flesh from his bones and not only that he also called me a child!

"Mortal!"Ibegan my voice boomed, enchanted by my magic I wanted him to fear me, I wanted fear to consume his very being, moving in front of Kariya and Shirone following step by step beside me.

"Did you just call me, RIAS GREMORY, one of the Pillars of hell a child! You who abuse the weak! You who do not care for the sanctity of life! Especially the life of a child, you think lives are your toys to play as you wish?!"roared in indignation, in my anger I let out enough mana for several top mages to be exhausted causing the wind to gently blow as keeping my mana under control was the last thing in my mind right now.

I began to channel the power of destruction through my body ready DESTROY. The dark red aura of destruction that now covered my body will cause any insect or any physical object he sends at me to be annihilated from existence in an instant. If he tries to escape I would not let him, lightning began to spark occasionally up and down my body and my eyes began to glow a dull green as I channelled about 5% of the Lightning Cloak mode, should he try to escape I would be on him in an instant.

"I shall utterly annihilate your soul such that not even almighty God himself can save what remains of it. Beg for your life pathetic worm!"I could see his eyes widening, likely from the amount of magic I was releasing.

This was an old rotten log of worms who escaped death for more than 300 years, I didn't want him getting thinking he could escape out of here. So I increased the amount of Mana I released and cast a spell that mimicked focused Killing intent and cast it on Zouken.

The moment I cast the spell I saw his body freeze up.

Good. I wanted him to feel fear. I wanted him to feel the same agony and fear that he inflicted on little Sakura!

So I increase it added more power to the Targeted Killing Intent spell.

No further effect?No, I wanted this man toFEAR ME!

This time I used a full quarter of my magic reserves.

This time however I got an effect.

However instead of pathetically begging for his life, shitting or peeing in his pants or falling down in tear or anything close to what I wanted him to experience, what happened next was pretty anticlimactic.

Zouken's eyes rolled back, and he fell back and began to froth at the mouth...

This, however, could be a trap. An escape method. Though I noted the swarm of wasp-like familiars around Sakura dropped dead...

I stopped all my spells and let the wind die down.

Heading towards the old log I placed a hand on his body and cast structural analysis...

Death by a Heart attack, nervous system failure and shock.

"Huh, neat."

Saying Matou Zouken was old was like saying the sky has lots of stars...

He wasn't old, he was ancient.

As old as he was he had never thought that he would encounter something like this in all his life...

He should have known not to judge something from how they looked after all he used that all the time to hide from the rest of the world...

Now, however, he had insulted someone who could perhaps actually kill him with ease. All because he made the simple mistake of judging the book by its cover.

He could feel it's intent to render him asunder.

In front of him stood something he thought he would never have seen in his life. An actual demon from hell! Gremory, one of the Demons Ars Goetia.

If Kariya's shocked face was anything even he didn't know who this was...until now...

Shivers ran down his old spine looking at the glowing terrifying red demon. He had forgotten what fear felt like. It has been so long since he felt the fear of death.

Her Mana felt like it would rend his very being instantly.

KIll, KILL, KILL. DIE, DIE DIE.

He tried to form words yet he couldn't.

Why? Why? Why?

All he wanted was...

What was it he wanted from the Holy Grail?

He couldn't remember.

What was...

Ah, now he remembered...

Justeaze...I have failed you...look at what I have become...

Will you ever forgive me for forgetting your dream, for tainting it?

Then Darkness was all he knew.

Just like that all the anger I had, died down. It was disappointing that I couldn't make him suffer any further, but I suppose the sooner I rid him of the face of the earth the better.

I turned towards Sakura and looks like the swarm had also fallen down dead littering the ground and rushed to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder I cast structural analysis.

"Shit." The worms were growing restless I didn't know why they were wriggling and eating through sakura's flesh and were now consuming at a much faster rate than when I saw Kariya struggling to provide berserker with prana. If I don't do something soon, the worms would begin consuming her vital organ within minutes."

"What happened? What's wrong?" And so I told him. "Can't you heal her as you did me?"

I shook my head. "No, that was a very delicate procedure. With the worms moving as they are I won't be able to accurately guide my Power of Destruction. If I make a single mistake I could wipe Sakura out of existence."

"Dammit" Kariya slammed his fists against the ground in anger. "DAMN HIM."

I looked at Sakura who was standing still.

Wait... What If I revive her? Hmmm. Yes, that might work from what I can sense Sakura is worth two pawns if I reinforce a Pawn piece it should suffice.

"I might have a solution."

He looked up hope shining in his eyes

"I'll have to reincarnate her. The reincarnation process would stop the worms as they cannot eat a devils body. Which would give me time to destroy the worms safely."

Kariya was silent for a while before he turned to Sakura. "Sakura, we're going to remove them now alright?"

She gave a small nod.

"Alright do it. But promise me that you will treat her well."

"Of course, I consider my subordinates a part of my family after all."

"Family huh, that is something I haven't thought of in a long time." He sounded exhausted.

I took out a futon from my pocket dimension and gently lay sakura down on it.

Then I took out the chess box containing my Evil pieces and took out a single pawn piece and put the box back. Reinforcing the piece with my mana I placed the pawn on Sakura's chest starting the reincarnation process. The moment the process started I immediately cast structural analysis.

As I suspected, the worms slowed down as the reincarnation process began, the moment the reinforcement process neared the worms couldn't even move anymore. However, It seems I didn't have to worry about anything after all. The transformation into a devil strengthened not just her body and magic but everything in it. Including the white blood cells which were devouring the worms piranhas. This was interesting information.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine in a few minutes. I didn't even have to do anything the Reincarnation process strengthened not just her body and magic but apparently even her immune system as well... her white cells are literally destroying them as we speak."

Kariya fell down to his knees and began to weep. His eyes overflowing with tears of joy while somehow laughing at the same time from the silliness of it all.

Little Sakura got up, walked forward and gave her uncle a hug. "Uncle, don't cry."

Even as broken as she was, little Sakura still cared so much about her Uncle.

I stood beside Shirone and I gave a sigh, Sakura had lost her innocence as well as her childhood. I can only hope that I can make it better for her and Kariya.

As I stood by I saw Sakura's Lavender hair slowly turn into black starting from the roots, the whole process completing in a few seconds and her eyes turned to a beautiful emerald. The same colour my eyes were. All those years of scaring and Matou magecraft wiped out in minutes.

In fact, she looked just like Rin with her hair down now.

He turned to Sakura letting go of her. "Sakura how are you feeling?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "The pain is going?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Good...that's good. Sakura this is Rias, she removed the pain and made Grandpa go away."

"Grandpa is not going to hurt you anymore?"

"No, he isn't"

"Ok," she whispered a small smile forming on her lips.

"I see, Thank god she's alright."

"...no thank the Devil..."

*Cue Chirping Crickets*

Did Shirone just make a joke? I turned to her to confirm that I wasn't hallucinating, seeing her mouth twitch upward ever so slightly confirmed that I was indeed not hearing things.

I see, so she did that to break the tension, nice job Shirone.

"Ahaha of course, God never helped me anyway so sure why not? Thank Devil!." He said chuckling to himself

"So mission accomplised?"

Kariya and Koneko both stared at me in silence. Then turned to each other and Koneko stage whispered. "...sempai is scary when angry..."

"Yeah, remind me not to get on her bad side." Kariya stage whispered back.

"OI" I yelled in mock anger, before letting out a chuckle.

Well, at least they seem to be getting along.

"Now that our mission is accomplished who wants to go for some Ice-cream?"

Was that a glint in Sakura's eyes I saw?

Nah, must be my imagination.

Once we left the house I floated above it a few meters and created a large ball of DESTRUCTION about a meter wide and then sent it hurtling towards the mansion.

I watched an in satisfaction as the Matou mansion was completely vaporized.

All that was left was not a crated with a rduis of about 15 meters where the Matou manion once stood.

The glint in Sakura's eyes apparently wasn't my imagination she just liked ice cream that much and Sakura and Shirone were now apparently having an eating contest and both of them were past twenty bowls.

Each.

It was comical.

There was literally a stack of Ice-cream cups twice as tall as they were beside them.

"More." They both said slamming down there bowls glaring at each other, the waiter served more ice cream that he had ready and was already going to the counter order to get more ice cream. The other customers were staring at the spectacle wide-eyed.

"You know this reminds me of Goku and Vegeta..." Kariya muttered.

I nodded numbly. If I didn't have so much money there would be a hole in my metaphorical wallet.

This was frankly ridiculous.

A few minuites Later..

"MORE"

"NO MORE." The shop owner cried out "PLEASE LEAVE YOU TO HAVE EATEN EVERY SINGLE SCOOP OF ICE CREAM. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! PLEASE LEAVE"

"...draw..." Koneko said turning to Sakura.

"...Okay..." Sakura accepted with a satisfied smile. "Next time..." Oh god, there was going to be next time? I think I have to start raiding Yakuza bases like Homura does If I wanted to keep feeding these two!

Big Thank you to everyone who supports me at @Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction .


	22. Chapter 22 A Banquet of Kings

It took me several days

But I had finally cracked the secret to Super Sonic Flight.

Remember that the faster you want to fly the more mana you needed? The cost of mana increased linearly to how fast you wanted to fly.

Well, I managed to find a way to bypass that limit.

Once I was airborne and moving at a fairly decent pace, let's say a 100Km/h or 60 miles/hour, I didn't just have to heat the air. If I heated the air all it would do is expand the air, It would grant me a slight increase in top speed and acceleration but not my much.

As I heated the air I had to contain it under my wings without letting it expand. Doing that increases the pressure of the air exponentially. All I had to after that was heat it up as much as I wanted before releasing the heated air behind me. The increased air pressure also meant that the air left at much higher speeds pushing me forward much faster, which in turn brought more air under my wings and led to even more pressure until it hit an equilibrium. So to adjust my speed I didn't have to spend so much Mana pushing air behind me. I just had to heat up the air that flows under my wing and release it.

The current temperature of the air leaving behind me? 300 degree Celcius.

I was easily about doing 200 Km/hr though that was a rough estimate.

A smirk graced my face as I climbed through the clouds of the night sky. This was **AWESOME**. Let up the ante, shall we?

I started Increasing the heat under my wings and immediately the acceleration kick in.

350 C

400 C

500 C

600 C

700 C

800 C

900 C

At this point, I felt a 'something' around me. I didn't know how to explain it. I turned to look at what I felt for second and what I saw...was a cone-shaped cloud-like structure that seemed to grow farther and farther away from me as my speed kept rising.

This was...

Hell yeah.

I was breaking the sound barrier.

Aaaand my wings were glowing an ominous **RED.**

Well, mission success! Those hours of work finally paid off. I banked right a few degrees as I began to turn back towards Fuyuki.

Properly aligning myself towards where I felt Shirone was from our connection and carefully straightening myself I began to increase the heat even further.

950 C

1000 C

1100 C

1200 C

1300\. C

At this point, my wings were pure white from the temperature of the air passing underneath it.

If someone under me looked up they would see a short streak of **white** that turned **yellow** then **orange** and then **red** towards the tail before fading away. A second later they would hear the sonic boom from the shattered sound barrier.

I didn't know how fast I was moving, the buildings and streets just vanished under me.

One thing I did know. I was near Fuyuki.

I arrived back in less than a tenth of the time it took me to get to the practice grounds or airspace, now that was speed.

I stopped heating the air and Air resistance took over slowing my speed down from whatever Mach I was travelling at, to below the sound barrier in seconds.

It's been a few days since Zouken was destroyed, Shirone had mastered water walking and I was starting her on the First Stage of the Rasengan.

Popping a water balloon with chakra by rotating it in all directions.

So far she hasn't managed to it. Not that surprising. She was no Naruto, I couldn't expect her to learn the Rasengan in a week.

As I glided towards the temple and landed on the backyard I felt Shirone, Sakura and Kariya were outside, Specifically the hill surrounding the temple.

"Sir Lancelot?" I inquired as I saw Lancelot standing beside the gate. "is Everything alright?"

He turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up...

Ever since I reincarnated Kariya and rescued Sakura, Berserker seems to calm down and was more cognitive and aware, though he still wasn't able to talk I could communicate with him much easier now.

"Good. Thank you, Lancelot." I smiled.

He nodded and turned back towards the forest where the others were. Well, as long as there were okay I didn't mind. It was about 8 O'Clock, and Today was the day we were heading back out.

"So you're going alone today?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, if Tohsaka is anywhere near there I'll summon you and Shirone. lancelot will be Guarding Sakura while she is asleep."

He seemed hesitant but finally agreed. "Alright. Be careful out there, alright?"

I grinned. "Yeah, see ya."

"Good luck, Sempai." I turned to Shirone and pulled her into a tight hug. How could I ever leave her? She had a cuteness level of over NINE THOUSAND. "Sempai..."

Reluctantly letting go, I gave Shirone one last pat. before I stepped back and started transforming.

A glowing red Gremory magic circle rose from the ground encircling me began shapeshifting into my merlin form while exchanging my current clothes for my Merlin costume, at the same time.

Seriously, I didn't use my magic efficiently before, there was so much I could do...

As the transformation completed I was in my Merlin disguise again.

I wonder if Saber would ever call out that I was not Merlin?

Whelp, time to head out. Unfolding my wings I began to fly into the night.

I wonder what would happen today?

"Now behold and acknowledge your falling. This is the beverage of a true King" Gilgamesh declared taking out a Golden cup and a jug filled with the very best wine in history.

"Ah, A fine treasure indeed," Iskander admired as he caught the four cups thrown at him.

Gilgamesh looked towards the sky. "Mage. Are you going to join us this night?"

"Mage?" Saber questioned as she looked up as well.

"Very well, Please pardon me for my intrusion," I said as I gently lowered myself and landed next Saber before greeting them.

"It is nice to see you well Artoria, Rider, King Gilgamesh." I greeted them before taking a seat beside Saber and placing my staff on the ground beside me.

Gilgamesh gave a slight nod towards me.

Iskandar seemed joyous as he welcomed me with open arms. "Ah, Welcome to this banquet Caster!"

Saber seemed lost about what to do.

Iskander poured the shimmering wine from the golden jug into the golden cups and passed them to each of us.

I suppose I could have a taste just this once. Besides if I rejected this here Gilgamesh might take it as an insult. Raising the cup to my lips I noted that it was much heavier, which was quite obvious since it was made of Gold.

As I took a sip, I felt something. It was really sweet. It was not too strong nor too weak. I highly doubted all wine was like this. It flowed down my throat unlike anything else. It felt like the insides of my throat was being massaged by tiny fairies as the sweet scent of dew assaulted my nose and I felt my breath lighten as if a load from my lungs were lifted.

Most of all. I felt my Mana reserves grow at an insane rate.

"Oho, Magnificent!" Iskandar praised the wine.

Saber gasped and stared at her cup after taking a sip as she realized the implications as well.

"My treasury houses only the very finest of drinks and the finest of swords." He took a sip and continued. "This alone should indicate which among us is the greatest of kings."

"Hmhh, Archer, your finest drink is indeed worthy of the finest vessel in all of history. But the Holy Grail is not a drinking cup. First, we must hear what wish you would have the grail grant should you win it. The wish is what gives the grail its purpose." Iskander began as he sipped from his cup.

I couldn't resist saying the quip that sprung to my mind. "Rider, how can you even say that this is the finest drink?"

"Indeed." Gilgamesh grinned lightly his eyes glinting in amusement. "Besides, you are not ruler here mongrel! Already you wantonly discard the time-honoured rules which dictate we fight for the grail." *Sip* "Besides all that. The grail already belongs to me, all of these worlds treasures trace their origins to my treasure house."

"They do, do they? Then I assume you once held the holy grail? You could Identify it by sight."

"No"

"Huh?"

"Do not consider me as you would a lesser being. The amount of wealth in My treasury has long surpassed my own knowledge. But that the holy grail is a treasure also means that it belongs to me, and any who take it for themselves is not but a filthy scoundrel and a common thief."

I smiled. I could name several treasures that Gilgamesh could never lay his hands on.

"Heh, While I do agree that most of the treasures do indeed have their origins to your vault I can name several treasures which don't," I said grinning and Gilgamesh's smile turned to a frown.

"Oh, really magus? Care to name these so-called 'treasures'?"

"Well." I began tapping my chin with one hand. "The first thing that comes to mind is Artoria's Excalibur and its Sheath."

Saber stayed silent.

"Oh, can you name any other treasures?" Gilgamesh turned to me his eyes narrowed.

"Well, next is Vasavi Shakti, then Kavacha and Kundala. Other than that I am not aware of other treasures." I said finishing my wine. "More please?" I gave my empty cup to Iskander.

"Of course." He replied jovially and poured me some wine, I took the now full cup of wine and continued sipping, I was not going to let a chance to increase my mana go to waste.

"Hahahaha." Gilgamesh chuckled and his shoulders shook with mirth., "Legendary mage, Indeed, you have the knowledge, that is nigh impossible to get." He stopped chuckling before he looked at Saber curiously. "So you are Saber's court mage? Tell me, would you consider becoming my court mage instead?"

I shook my head. "I do apologize, King Gilgamesh, but that I cannot do." The sentence implied that I already had a King which I follow, however, I was a King myself and a Princess of the underworld. My loyalty isn't to Artoria as much I adore her but I'll let them make their own conclusions.

"So then Archer, you are suggesting that if we desire the grail then we must first get your permission?" Iskander continued.

"Indeed, however, there is no reason whatsoever for me to reward lowly mongrels of your Ilk."

"Wait a minute, you're going to be stingy." Rider pouted. RIDER ACTUALLY POUTED!

I couldn't hold back a slight chuckle at that.

"Fool, my magnanimity is limited to my Vassals and my loyal subjects. Which means Rider, if you were to swear fealty to me, I might lend you a grail or two whenever you felt the need for one." Gilgamesh added.

"Sorry" Rider chuckled his shoulders shaking with mirth, "that is totally out of the question." He stopped and then turned curious "but tell me Archer surely you have no special interest in the Holy Grail itself do you?"

"Of course not, but I must render my judgment upon those who would dare to steal treasure from me. It's simply a matter of principle." Gilgamesh finished his explanation taking a sip from his cup.

"Hmmm, I'm curious Archer," Rider began turning his head towards the Golden king, "On what morals and reasoning are these principles of yours based?"

"It is the Law. My Law which I set down, as the rightful king."

"Perfect, living by one's own law is the epidemy of Kingship." He finished gulping down the last of his wine, before placing the cup down with a clank. "Nevertheless, I desire the Holy Grail so badly I could almost taste it. And It has always been my style to just take what I want. After all, The Great Iskandar is the King of Conquerors is he not?"

"Right and wrong are irrelevant. You break the law and I will punish you, there is no place for discussion."

"Which means that all we have left to us is to meet in the field of combat. So then Archer, would you still like to help us finish this off tonight?" Iskandar said raising the golden jug. "There will be plenty of time to kill each other after."

"Indeed, or do you dare sit there and cast dispersions on the superior drink I did you the honor of providing."

"No of course not! I wouldn't dream of letting this drink go to waste." Iskandar said smiling as if they weren't casually talking about killing each other mere moment ago and now was pouring wine.

"King of conquerors." Saber began causing Rider to stop pouring wine and turn to her.

"Hm?"

"A moment ago you agreed that the ownership of the holy grail lies with another, and not yourself, and yet you would take it by force?" She said unsettled. "What makes the grail so important to you?"

"Reincarnation."

"Ha?" said Gilgamesh, Artoria and even I at the same time.

"What?!" Waver exclaimed surprised as he ran towards us. "Wasn't your goal supposed to be world conquest?" Only to receive a 'slight' backhand from RIder send him back-flipping and landing with his ass in the air.

Ow, that's gotta hurt.

"Idiot, as if I would leave the Conquering to some mere cup! Conquering the world is my dream to make true. The wish I would as of the Holy Grail is the first step towards that goal."

Gilgamesh seemed quite insulted as his eye's narrowed. "Mongrel, you would dare challenge me for MY treasure over something so trivial?!"

"Even if magic lends us form in this world, ultimately we remain servants. I wish to live as flesh and blood. Within this world which I find myself," He clenched his fist in determination "and with nothing but my body, I shall defy both heaven and earth, succeeding in this endeavour is the true meaning of conquest. Thus it begins, and proceeds onward and finally is finished." He took a big gulp emptying his wine in one go. "Such is the path of my conquest."

"Hmm, Rider." I interrupted, "If all you desire is Reincarnation with a body of flesh and blood I can help with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that I have a spell that can reincarnate you into this world."

"Oh really?" Rider began scratching his chin."And what do you want in exchange?"

"I want you to leave the grail war."

He began to chuckle. "While I can leave the grail I can't leave the Grail war, after all this is a Battle between heroes throughout history, one can't leave such an event and I'll also have to plunder Archer's entire treasury until its laid bare!"

I sighed. Of course, that was his reason. But It did remove the competition for the grail so I'll take what I can get. "Very well when would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible of course, However, let us finish our discussion first, besides, Saber has yet to speak." Rider finished and I nodded pouring myself more wine and taking a sip relishing the feeling of my expanding Mana reserves.

"That is hardly fitting of how a true King should behave." She began sternly.

"Oh well then. Let us hear what you would ask of the Grail if you were to win it."

"I wish.." She began... "for my homelands, salvation. With the omnipotent wish-granting device, I shall avert Britains fate of destruction."

What? Did she just say what I think she just said?

"Artoria." I turned to her my eyes narrowed. "How exactly do you plan on doing so, are you saying that thou wish to change the past?"

"Indeed I do Merlin, what of it?"

"That is impossible."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"First of all," I began. "Even if you wanted to change what had happened, then you would need a method to do so, the grail would only work if and only if you know how to grant your wish, but do not have the power required for it. While the grail is indeed omnipotent it will not grant any wish that you do not know the way to." I could see Riders and Gilgamesh's eyes narrowing. "If you chose to use the grail to travel back to the past and prevent yourself from taking the sword in the first place you would not have changed anything, because all that would do is create a new timeline. The only way you can change the past is to erase history itself until the point where you were about to take the Sword and not do it. While this is technically possible there are three massive problems with that." I could see everyone staring at me now. I guess this topic must be really interesting. I raised my index finger. "First the amount of energy required to do such a thing is so great that even the grail itself would not be able to do such a thing. If you used the energy currently within the grail the most you could erase is perhaps at most a few days."

"What?" She uttered shocked.

"Besides that is not even counting the fact that if it were possible Alaya most likely send counter guardians against you should you even attempt it."

"But why? My only wish is to save Britain! To avert its fate."

"Because be erasing history you also erasing countless lives from existence."

"No, it can't be." Her eyes were sorrowful and lost. "Then what can I do? Was my wish a lie?"

"While you did indeed make some mistakes, it was your Kingship that allowed Britain to flourish even for such a small period, were it anyone else I highly doubt Britain would have lasted even half of it." I smiled "besides, you might have lost the battle Artoria but you won the war."

She looked at me her eyes filled with emotion on her once stern visage.

"Your actions during your time as King of Britain is what led to Britain eventually to what it is today. Artoria, do you know? Because of you, Britain now keeps most of the world at peace. Almost all of the world is now at peace." I gave her a gentle smile, "do you know what the United Nations are? The United Nations is an intergovernmental organization that was tasked to maintain international peace and security, develop friendly relations among nations, achieve international co-operation and be a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations and it was founded in Britain. Artoria you should stand proud, your rule is the reason why almost the whole world is at peace. You may think yourself not a Great king, but your Kingship was so great that your name has spread all across the world. Even more so that King Gilgamesh and Rider, so hold your head high and be proud King of Knights. Do not desecrate the sacrifice of your knights, rather honour them and move forward." I finished my smile wide.

"I see, perhaps I was mistaken, perhaps you are not a complete womanizer I thought you were Merlin." She said smiling her eyes filled with relief.

"Oi," I called out mock offended, and she chuckled wiping a tear of her eyes.

"Truly, thank you, Merlin, for raising me when I was young, for teaching me and even now for helping me, I do not know how I can repay you for everything you have done."

"Don't worry about it," I waved it off. "Hmm looks like we have guests." My [Mana Echolocation] picked up several new signatures appearing around the Einzbern castle. and a few moments later an assassin formed behind Waver causing the poor boy to run up to Rider in a panic. Following this several Assassin class servants popped up all around the castle visibly. Each of them, dark as night with a skull mask covering their faces.

"So is this all your doing, Goldy?"

"Tokiomi, what a shameful cur." It was clear he was angry but for some reason, he remained seated.

"This isn't fair! Why are there so many assassin servants surrounding us?

 _"We are one divided into many."_ a male assassin began with a deep voice. _"And Army, and also one. A servant with many shadows. And one!"_

"A servant with separate bodies for each of his separate personalities?" Waver wavered.

"Indeed," I nodded in confirmation as I continued to drink more of the delicious sweet wine. "Hassan of the Hundred Faces, If I am correct," I said as I tried to recall what I knew about this assassin.

"R-rider...I" Wawer stuttered.

"Oh, calm yourself boy, even those rude enough to interrupt our banquet may yet show us which is the greatest king."

"So I suppose you'll invite them all to our little banquet as well, King of Conquerers?" Gilgamesh asked Rider sarcasm dripping of him enough to fill an Olympic swimming pool which unfortunately went over Riders head completely.

"But of course" Rider replied jovially. "The king's words are meant for all to hear, and absorb, if they have come here to listen then it matters not if they are friend or foe." The King turned and took a cup of wine from the wooden casket he brought and raised it up. "Now then don't hold back! Any who would speak with us come forth and take a cup! This drink is as your blood!"

Not a moment later a dagger sliced through the cup Iskandar was holding in his hands splashing the red wine on his shirt, and the Assasins started laughing at him.

Oh, oh, the guy is pretty angry...

"Very well, as I said, this drink is as your blood." Rider stood up his anger evident. "If you insist on spilling it here tonight then so be it."

A second later he started to release a lot of prana causing the wind to erupt from the centre.

"Saber, Archer! Here is our Banquets final question." He said over the wind, "It is, does a king always stand alone? I suppose I shall have to show you right now. Exactly what a real king is all about when faced with an adversary like this one."

A sphere of light enveloped Rider and then expanded consuming all of us as I shut my eyes from the blinding light and Saber hugged Irisviel close to her.

When I opened my eyes I saw a desert. A hot dry sandy desert as far as the eye could see. And at the end of it was something that boggled the mind.

"A reality marble? That's impossible. A mental image materialized into the real world!" Irisviel said shakily unable to believe what she was just seeing for this was something just shy of true magic.

"My Glorious army once rode across these sands. A place where all the heroes who stood with me through joy and sorrow will never forget." He stated proudly, reminiscing his past. " I can make this world as real as real can ever be because it exists deep within our hearts!"

Across the hot sands, I saw an army as far as the eye could see marching towards us. Nay, towards the assassins following Iskandar.

"Behold my endless armies, their bodies utterly destroyed and their souls offer to the world as heroic spirits of old, and still these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me. My bond with them is my greatest treasure. My path to kingship. The ultimate noble phantasm that I possess. "Ionian Hetairoi".

OK, the last bit was a bit cheesy, but sure okay. The assassins didn't really last long after that...

Calling what happened a massacre was putting it lightly. A hundred or so assassins in the middle of the plain desert in open sight? Versus an army of endless heroic spirits? Yeah, it was more like leading calves to the slaughter. All the while I continued to drink more of the sweet wine and refilled my cup, and drank even more of the sweet wine.

"Well, that ending wasn't as fun as I'd hoped for, we have said all there is to say I suppose that will do for today. So Merlin right?" He turned to me. "When can you reincarnate me?"

"I could start the ritual now if you wish."

"Really? then, by all means, go ahead."

"Hmm. I will need some space to create the magic circle." I said as I took out my phoenix feather and my Ruby inkpot from my pocket dimension. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, as ready as I could ever be."

"A true reincarnation? But that means that Merlin is going to the realm of the third magic, the Heavens feel." Irisviel let out unable to believe her eyes.

"This should prove interesting, show me mage, show me your magecraft," Gilgamesh stated a glint of interest in his eye.

I began to create the magic circle using the language of the underworld. If I wrote it in English then Waver would probably rip his hair out trying to understand how the hell simple English words made up the magic circle.

I took out an evil piece and used its runes as a basis as I did before and changed it. However, I was not reincarnating an ordinary person bit a full heroic spirit...Hmm This would be a bit complicated.

All in all, it took nearly a whole hour to finish the circle making sure there weren't any mistakes in it. Waver and Irisviel was staring at the magic circle in interest. unfortunately, they didn't know the language of the underworld to even make a lick of sense from it.

"Alright, it's done!" I released a sigh returning my equipment back into my pocket dimension.

"Really? This is it?" Rider asked.

"Mhmm," I confirmed. " All you have to do is stand in the centre of the circle and channel all your magical energy into it. Your magical energy will be used to create a body that will match your old body to its exact details without losing any of your strength as a heroic spirit."

"Rider, what are you doing? What if it's a trap?" Waver finally asked the sensible question only to be shot down.

"Silly boy, Caster is much more honorable than that, I can't say much for other mages but I believe myself to be a good judge of character and I think caster is not someone who would lie so blatantly."

"But."

"No buts' besides if it is a trap you have those command seals for a reason right boy?"

"Oh..."

"Good, now then Caster shall we begin?"

I nodded and gestured for him towards the centre of the magic circle.

"Once you reach the centre just channel all your magical energy into it and let the magic circle take care of the rest."

"HAHAHA, I am about to conquer flesh and blood itself!"

"What does that even mean?" Waver yelled.

Okay, that was a bit disturbing.

As Rider channeled magical energy into it the circle began to glow a bright lavender that got brighter and bright before rising up from the ground engulfing the King of Conquerors.

As the light dissipated and the clouds of dust that seemed to come from nowhere dissipated I stared at the result of my magic circle...

A Big Thank you to everyone who supports me at 

To those who are reading please consider supporting me at my ... The link is ..Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction | .


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome back every one.

Big thank you to RandumbPerson for betaing this chapter. And big thank you to everyone who supported me at Jaune Pendragon is creating Fanfiction | .

Mirriam Grave, chaos5367, Luke McPherson, V3LITHIUN , Axel Wate, WorkForFood, Frank, Gareth T, jordanwarren, NicholasPesqueda.

If it was not for you guys, I might have given this up.

Now on with the Story.

* * *

As the light dimmed, and the clouds of dust that seemed to come from nowhere dissipated, I stared at the result of my magic circle...

There stood, in all his muscular glory, Alexander the Great, with no difference on the outside.

But all of us could tell that his body was now one of a flesh and blood, not of from mana like the others.

"I can feel it! I can feel the blood flowing through my body!" Iskandar roared with vigour. "You have my gratitude, Caster." He said turning to me and then facing his master, grinning all the while. "Well boy, it's time to leave. Come on!" Iskandar began dragging Waver away by his ears.

Sometimes I wonder who's the master and who's the servant.

The ending was anticlimactic but it went as well as I could hope for.

With the banquet over, I deployed wings and headed home.

I yawned.

So tired. I think I need to sleep...

Wait for me, my dear bed, I'm on my way!

I streaked through the air leaving a glowing trail behind me, not unlike a comet.

* * *

Saber was exhausted.

Not physically exhausted but mentally exhausted.

However, her mind was calm and relaxed for the first time in centuries.

She had not failed her country.

Be proud Arturia.

It was the first time someone had told her to be proud, that she had done a good job.

She did not know how much she had needed it.

Tears of joy and relief rolled down her cheeks.

Merlin's behaviour was quite curious too.

"Saber, are you alright? Are you hurt?" A soft voice called out from beside her as she turned her gaze away from the moon to see Irisviel on the balcony with her. "Is something wrong? You're crying."

Arturia dismissed her armour leaving only her royal dress on her as she wiped away her tears.

"These are tears of joy Irisviel." She began. "So long I had thought that I had failed my people." She shuddered. "Yet again, here is Merlin, comforting me, reassuring me and praising me."

Irisviel smiled. "He is nice, isn't he?"

"No." Saber shook her head, "He is not."

"Why? He seemed so nice!"

"Exactly that Irisviel," Saber continued as she shut her eyes in thought.

"Merlin is not a nice person. In all my time in Britain, Merlin may have acted nice, but he always had an ulterior motive. He doesn't have real emotions; he simply puts on a mask and displays a fake smile or a frown depending on the situation. Merlin can replicate faces very well however; he still cannot feel actual human emotions."

Her eyes snapped open. "This "Merlin", however, truly felt anger, sadness, and happiness." her voice lowered "I could see it in his eyes."

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe Merlin can feel emotions now?"

"No, that is not possible." Saber shook her head. "This "Merlin" is not the real Merlin, even if he looks the same, not to mention Merlin has yet to pull any pranks and was far too polite to nice to be "Merlin"."

"Pranks?"

"Yes Irisviel, Merlin was quite the Prankster, thanks to him the castle was almost always alert and, on the lookout, or else the unfortunate soul who doesn't could fall victim to Merlin's mischievousness. There was even that one time that the whole of Castle Camelot was completely pink."

Irisviel burst out laughing at the mental image of King Arthur living in a Pink Castle. Saber let out a smile as well reminiscing the ridiculousness of Merlin.

"Why do you think Caster is disguising as Merlin, Saber?"

"Perhaps Caster knew of my Identity? Or perhaps he chose Merlin's form due to his fame? Perhaps we can ask Caster the next time we see him?"

"Still, to think that Caster can perform the Third true Magic. He must be a very famous Magician in his life. I wonder who he is?"

The two of them continued to speak about the mystery that was Caster late into the night under the gentle Moonlight.

* * *

"...ach."

I sneezed as lightly as I could to not wake the others up.

"...ach,ach,ach."

I rubbed my nose.

Did I have the flu?

Can Devils even get flu?

"...ach."

Great, I don't think I can sleep tonight.

* * *

Shirone woke up to the comforting warmth and smell of Sempai.

As a Nekoshou her sense of smell, hearing and sight were extremely sharp.

Far sharper than any ordinary cat.

So for her waking up to her sempai's smell was a sign that she was safe.

Opening her weary eyes she found herself in the warm and comforting arms of her beloved king.

Who was still sleeping, her messy red hair only highlighted her beauty?

Shirone smiled and snuggled closer, curling up into a ball and closed her eyes.

Sempai was still here.

She didn't leave her.

When her king had mentioned that she wanted to go alone Shirone wondered if she had done something wrong.

Did she do something to disappoint her?

She had feared that her sempai had left her alone after growing tired of her.

Would she be alone again?

What if this war takes Sempai away?

They were alone in this world.

This war had the likes of King Arthur who possessed the most powerful of all holy swords, Excalibur and Gilgamesh was Gilgamesh Enough said.

Yet her King had never once faltered, always reassuring her and keeping her close wherever she went.

The one day, no for the few hours she left alone, Shirone had been more fearful than she had ever been in her entire life.

She didn't want her sempai to leave her.

Was she selfish?

Was she too clingy?

Did Rias sempai think that she was too clingy?

No, that didn't seem to be the case.

If anything, Rias-sempai clings to her just as much.

Perhaps sempai liked her?

A small blush formed on her cheeks as she snuggled closer.

It was certainly a nice thought.

She certainly hoped it was true.

If sempai did like her, then that would explain why she acted the way she did.

She certainly hasn't seen her giving head pats to Kariya and Berserker.

Though she did give Sakura head pats.

And Sakura seemed quite smug about it too.

Head pat thief.

How dare she!

However, it didn't even come close to the amount of affection she was showered with.

She recalled every morning when she was woken up with the smell of milk and sempai, followed by Sempai feeding her a glass of milk herself.

When she trained, Sempai trained with her and whenever she was injured sempai rushed over to heal her.

Sempai got food for her and sometimes even cooked for her.

Sempai slept together with her and when she had nightmares Rias-sempai would soothe her and hold her until she fell asleep again.

She was so lucky to have the kindness, affection, and love of Rias sempai.

She highly doubted that there was a single devil in the Underworld that was as nice as her King was.

So, she would cling to her beloved king.

She would train harder to fight beside her King, whether or not it was her duty as Queen and her desire to fight beside her on an equal level.

She would cling to her King through thick and thin, come hell or high water.

With a gentle breath, she almost fell back asleep.

However, Fate had other plans for them today.

*Ring Ring*

Shirone's eyes snapped open as she searched for where the sound came from.

*Ring Ring*

Be Silent phone! You're disturbing Rias-sempai's sleep.

*Ring Ring*

Shirone slowly and reluctantly removed herself from her sempai's sleeping form and began to reach for the ringing phone.

*Ring Ring*

Closer.

*Ring Ring*

Unfortunately for her, it was then that Rias woke up.

"Shirone?"

Noooo, damn you phone taking away her time with Sempai!

"Huh, who's calling at this time?" Rias turned around and picked up the phone.

*Ring Ring*

Upon seeing the caller ID she answered it immediately.

*Ring Ri-"YAAAAWN, Kariya? Why are you calling me?"

"..."

"What is it? Did Kotomine Kirei go on a murdering spree? Or perhaps Emiya bombed a hotel?"

"..."

"You're joking."

"..."

"*sigh* Fine, are there any other civilians where you are?"

"..."

"Alright give me a minute." With that, she cut the call.

"Sorry Koneko, I'll get your milk when I get back in a minute. Kariya is in a bit of a pinch."

Shirone never disliked Kariya as much she did then.

* * *

Changing into my Ruby Rose costume in a flash of magic I opened a portal to the location where I could sense Kariya. He was fairly close so It was easy to pinpoint him.

When I stepped through the portal Kariya was beside me. I saw Rin and Sakura.

"Where's the civilian," I asked.

He pointed towards a boy bound in ropes.

I stared at the boy unable to believe my eyes.

The boy stared back fearfully.

I stared at the boy some more unable to believe my luck.

The boy shivered.

Then I started laughing.

This is ridiculous. Is it my good luck or his bad luck that he always ends up in the middle of things?

I laughed and laughed. "Hahahahahaha! OH GOD my sides. HAHAHAHAAAA!"

Oh god.

I looked at him and started laughing again.

* * *

Kariya woke up bright and early with a yawn as he stretched. Turning to Sakura asleep beside him and Berserker still outside, ever Vigilant.

Not so long ago he would have slept in from the sheer amount of pain he experienced and went to sleep to try to keep the pain away.

Now, he could sleep comfortably.

The warmth of the sun touched his face as he slid the door open and tasted a breath of fresh air.

Breath In

Breath out.

It was a nice day to practice his magic.

*Groooowl*

His stomach made its opinions known.

"Well, I suppose I could go and grab a bite to eat."

Checking in on the kid he found the cat girl and the Kid asleep together in their room, cuddling together in one futon.

The kid must be exhausted.

Heading back to his room he began to get ready for the day before he woke up Sakura to go out and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Where are we going, Uncle?"

Kariya glanced up slightly to his black-haired nephew who he was carrying on his shoulders, before turning back to the road. Her eyes wide with wonder as she marveled silently at his height.

"To eat I suppose? Is there anything you want?"

A twinkle formed in her green eyes as she whispered. "Ice-cream." with glee.

"Hell no. I can't afford the amount of ice-cream you inhale; I'd be working in their kitchens for the rest of my life if I had to cover the cost of the ice cream you ate." Kariya said his voice so flat that even flat planes would be considered uneven compared to it.

Sakura pouted.

Kariya still refused.

"Please?" she added, her doe eyes intensifying.

"No, way. you'll have to ask the kid when she wakes up if she can give you any ice-cream. I ain't paying for that bill." As he walked along the pavement, he saw a small eatery and recognized it for what it was. "What about ramen?"

She huffed and turned away.

"Now come on, trust me, you'll love it, this guy sells the best noodles." He said as he approached and ducked under the curtain entering the small noodle stand. "Yo, Kurogane-san, I'll have two Fish Ramen. One for me and one for little Sakura here." He said placing her on a stool as he sat down next to her.

The red-haired adult man nodded and went to the back. "Shirou, my boy, two Fish ramen." He called out as he went out back probably for some other work.

"Hai, Oji-san." The voice of a young boy called out, and within minutes, the curtain parted and the young boy stepped into the counter and began to cook in front of us.

The boy had bright orange hair and golden eyes just like the old man.

Must be his kid.

Kariya watched until the boy finished pouring a glass of water for him and Sakura, and started cooking the Ramen before asking the question on his mind.

"Hey, kid? You Kurogane's kid or something?"

The boy gave a bright smile before nodding. "Yeah, I'm Shirou Muramasa, nice to meet you Kariya-san," Shirou said without even looking up from where he was cutting the vegetables.

"Oh, you know me?" Kariya Raised an eyebrow.

"Jiji talks a lot about you and how both go to the anime convention without me!" He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Sorry, not sorry." Kariya grinned.

"Hey!"

*Giggle*

Kariya's head snapped to where the giggle came from and a small smile graced his features.

Little Sakura was letting out giggles at their antics.

Kariya turned back to stare at Shirou, and Shirou stared at Kariya.

...

Then both of them burst out laughing...

"Oi, oi, what is going on out there?" Kurogane's voice called out. "Tell me the joke, I wanna laugh too."

We both just laughed harder at that.

When the food ready and placed in front of us it was an extra-large bowl of steaming hot delicious Fish ramen.

"Don't question it. Just eat, and remember to blow it a bit, it's hot." Kariya said lifting a chopstick and blowing gently on it before consuming a mouthful.

Little Sakura took a bit of it and blew on it before putting it in her mouth.

Her eyes widened as flavour exploded in her mouth.

She began to eat faster and faster.

"Told ya." Kariya's smugness leaked from his voice so much so that even Sakura could tell he was smug.

She deadpanned at him, giving him a disappointed look before turning back to her meal.

Kariya sighed and Shirou grinned like a madman at the scene.

* * *

How long has it been?

How Long has it been since he last walked under the sun with little Sakura without a care in the world?

How long was he under that Worm's thumb, trying to free Sakura?

A whole year.

During that time all he could think of was saving Sakura and his anger at Tokiomi for giving his daughter away.

Now the Old worm was dead, Sakura safe with him, and he had nothing to do.

No.

There was still the Holy Grail war. But what after that?

Even his anger for Tokiomi had diminished.

Oh, he was still angry that man, don't get him wrong, but he was not as pissed as he was before.

Oh right.

He was a Devil now.

He wondered if Devils could get jobs?

"Can we go there, Uncle?"

Kariya looked towards where Sakura was pointing him at.

An Arcade?

He hadn't been in an arcade in so long.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged. "Besides, all this fighting is starting to wear me out. Let this old Uncle show you both some nice games! Hey Shirou, have you ever gone to the arcade before?" He asked as they walked towards it.

"Nah."

* * *

His time at the Arcade was fun and nostalgic.

Teaching Sakura how to play games and then Sakura was BEATING HIM.

HIM.

HOW?!

He shook his head.

Well, they both had fun and that was all that mattered.

He walked through the park thick with trees, carrying a joyful Sakura on his shoulders and Shirou was walking beside him.

Someone in front of him caused him to stop walking.

More like two someones.

Their names slipped out of his mouth even without him thinking.

"Aoi? Rin?" he whispered.

"Kariya?" Aoi's eyes widened in surprise. "Sakura?" She saw her daughter, who seemed quite comfortable on Kariya's shoulders and relief flooded her soul and sobs wracked her body as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to see her mother who was crying.

"Mother?"

Kariya seeing this gently put Sakura down.

Sakura walked towards her mother and asked her if she was alright.

Aoi bent down and embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

Rin and Kariya watched the proceedings from the side.

Rin glanced at Shirou then raised an eyebrow turned towards Kariya, who smiled and shrugged.

The four of them sat on a bench under a tree in the park as Kariya told Aoi a heavily edited version of the story while Sakura and Rin were talking about something Kariya didn't quite catch while Shirou was sitting next to Sakura.

"So there is a new Matou head now?"

"Yeah, pretty nice Kid, but she's a damn powerful mage. Very good at teaching too."

"So she's teaching you and Sakura now? Not Zouken?"

Kariya almost made a face at the old worms name.

"Nah, that guy has business elsewhere." In the hell that was.

"I'm glad you're both okay." Her smile was radiating her happiness. "So who wants doughnuts?" she raised a box.

"Me!" Came the voice of the two girls.

"Hey, leave some for me too!" Kariya added.

Rin took the whole box off her mother's hand and ran away, dragging Sakura by the hand while blowing Kariya a raspberry.

"Hey come back here brats!" Kariya shouted in mock anger.

"Ufufu" Aoi giggled covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Go on, brat." He gestured to Shirou and the kid nodded before running after them. Such a well-mannered child.

Kariya sighed and sat back on the bench next to her.

"Well, the good news is that I'm not really interested in the Grail war. The only reason I entered is that Zouken wanted it. Now that's he's gone I don't want to fight in the grail war."

"I see." Aoi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kariya," Aoi whispered. "Please take care of her." Aoi said as she leant on Kariya's shoulder feeling tired.

"Hey, you don't have to ask me, besides I'm already taking care of her anyway. She was the reason I wanted to fight in the grail war. Zouken promised to leave Sakura to me if I gave Him the grail, but with him gone..."

"You don't have to fight in the Grail war anymore." she finished with a smile and Kariya nodded.

"Berserker is still going to fight though." Aoi raised an eyebrow at that. "Not me, My sensei is the Master of Caster so she asked me to let Berserker fight with Caster. So all I'm doing is lending a hand. Besides I already have my hand's full taking care of Sakura."

"I'm counting on you."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shirou Muramasa was an ordinary kid born into a family of swordsmiths who have been passing on their prized crafting techniques from generation to generation since the Muromachi Period (Between 1336AD to 1573AD).

Just like his father he wanted to be a brilliant swordsmith capable of crafting brilliant swords.

However, he wanted not just to craft swords but to wield them.

He also wanted to be a master swordsman.

His father suggested he learn cooking first.

He was told to master the art of wielding a knife before he learned how to wield a sword and so Shirou began to learn how to cook.

Within a year he had advanced so much so that his father came up with the idea to open up a Ramen stand for him.

At first, he thought it wouldn't work but it did surprisingly well.

However, the ramen stand would only be open for a very short time. From five to seven on weekdays.

Once he had mastered the art of the knife, he could finally begin learning how to wield a sword and then eventually make one himself.

Atleast that was his goal.

Then there was Kariya one of his dad's friends who was a regular customer. Who a few months ago seemed so sickly that his hair was white and he had scars on his face while being blind from one eye?

He wasn't stupid enough to ask how he had gotten them. Not when he knew Kariya was in so much pain.

Now, in a few days, his scars had disappeared and his hair seemed to be regaining his colour.

He also brought a young girl with him.

Sakura was her name.

She was quiet.

As he was about to close the shop, Kariya had invited him to come along and since his father had agreed. Which led to him being dragged by an excited Rin, whose name he still did not know, who was eagerly talking to Sakura and was responding quietly.

"So, what's your name?" Shirou snapped out of his fugue as he turned to the girl.

"Shirou, Muramasa Shirou. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Muramasa-san, I'm Tohsaka Rin." She crossed her hands in front of her chest. "SO, what were you doing with uncle Kariya anyway?"

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to come, along with and I said yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An Answer?"

Rin puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Nee-san, don't get angry, Muramasa-san didn't do anything." Sakura tried to calm her sister but it seemed only to have the opposite effect.

"Exactly, he didn't do anything so why did Uncle Kariya bring him here?" Rin argued back.

"So, you don't want me here, nee-san?"

"What?" Rin stuttered. "I didn't say that."

"But I couldn't do anything for Uncle Kariya either, after all, he had done for me. If uncle Kariya and Rias-sama had not been there for me, I don't think I would be here today. He is always doing so much for us." Sakura whispered.

"Rias-sama?" Rin questioned.

"Ah, Rias-sama his uncle's new Magecraft teacher."

"His new teacher? What about the old one? That Zouken guy... I think dad mentioned him?"

"He's gone. But Rias-sama is teaching me magic as well."

"Oh? What kind of magecraft does she teach?"

Instead of answering Sakura, cupped her palms together in front of her and began casting the spell that Rias-mama taught her.

After a few seconds had passed, she opened her hands and there were three floating glowing yellow orbs above her hands the size of a thimble.

"What is that?" Shirou whispered in amazement, having never seen magic before. He thought that the two girls were suffering from the eighth-grade syndrome.

But it wasn't.

Magic was real.

"Rias-sama calls the spell [TeleSonic]." Sakura handed one to rias and one to Shirou. "If you put it in your ear we can talk even from very far away."

As soon as Rin put it in her ear, the ball of light vanished indicating that it was connected.

"I'm sorry nee-san, we will have to wait until we are away to test it. I can maintain the spell for about 10 hours before it stops."

"So, what do you think Muramasa-san?" Rin turned to the boy who was still staring at the ball of light on his hand in disbelief.

"Muramasa-san?"

"Ah, I'm fine Tohsaka-san, I just didn't think magic was real."

Rin's eyes widened. "You didn't know?"

"Ah, sorry nee-sama." Sakura, she had not known that Muramasa was not aware of the moonlit world.

"Great, just great, and I still haven't learnt the spell to wipe memories yet. Just great. Mom isn't a mage either, what a mess." Rin began sarcastically.

"Umm, Uncle Kariya is a mage?" Sakura tried and Rin snorted.

"Sure, but he left the moonlit world a while ago and only came back for a year. Forgive me if I don't think he can cast a memory wiping spell."

"Well, Uncle might be able to call Rias-sama?"

"Yes, that might work." Rin nodded.

As this proceeded Shirou started to get paler and paler.

There was no way he was going to have his memory wiped, he had to get away from here.

His muscles tensed as he turned around and began to run away.

Or atleast he would have if Rin had not caught him in a hold.

"You're not going anywhere, Mister." Rin finished in a tone that brooks no argument.

And so Shirou was dragged along the park to a surprised Kariya and Aoi.

When Rin told them of what happened the only thing Kariya could say was "Shit."

He received a slap on the head from Aoi for that.

"Just give me a second," Kariya muttered as he took out his phone and began to call the Boss.

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

"Come on, don't tell me you're still sleeping."

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

**Beep Bei- _"YAAAAWN, Kariya? Why are you calling me?"_

"Boss, we have a situation."

 _"What is it? Did Kotomine Kirei go on a murdering spree? Or perhaps Emiya bombed a hotel?"_

"Wha-", he shook his head. Ridiculous! There's no way that would ever happen. "Sakura accidentally revealed the existence of Magecraft to a civilian."

 _"You're joking."_

"No, I am not."

 _"...*sigh* Fine, are there any other civilians near you?_ "

Kariya took a look around. "Actually no, we were in a fairly safe area."

Safe as in that there was no one close enough to see anything strange going on.

 _"Alright, give me a minute._ ", with that the call cut.

A moment later a portal appeared next to him and Rias stepped through in her Little Red Riding hood costume.

Or Little Red Fighting hood as Rias called it.

"Where's the civilian." She asked, straight to the point.

He pointed towards the boy bound in ropes that Rin had somehow found.

Rias stared at the boy.

The boy stared back fearfully.

Rias stared at the boy some more.

The boy shivered.

Then Rias started laughing.

She laughed and laughed and rolled across the ground clutching her sides.

"Hahahahahaha! OH GOD my sides. HAHAHAHAAAA!"

The boy whimpered.

"Haha..haaa. " after a few moments she collected herself. Then looked at the boy and fell down laughing again.

Did she recognize the boy from somewhere?

"Sorry about that." She said after she collected herself. Then her face turned serious as she walked up to the kid. "Alright kid. I want to know your name."

"Huh?" Was all that Shirou could mutter.

"Your name, kid."

"But aren't you a kid too?"

"I suppose so. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"But you are going to erase my memories, right?"

"That depends on whether you answer my questions honestly. So, I hope you do plan on answering them sometime this century." She said as pointed a finger at the ropes on the tip of her finger a tiny purple atom-like spell formed. Just like the one she used on the Matou mansion!

Was she trying to kill the boy?

"[Hakai]"

The tiny orb floated towards the boy before he could react and impacted the ropes causing them to disintegrate into nothingness. and Kariya let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Don't try to run kid," she warned Shirou who was now clenching and unclenching his now free hands.

Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Shirou Muramasa."

Her eyebrows raised."Shirou Muramasa? Hmmm. Tell me are you part of a blacksmith clan or something like that?"

The boy looked shocked. "How?"

"Kid if someone doesn't know the name Muramasa then they must be an idiot."

Anyone could probably have the surname Muramasa. So did Rias must know him from somewhere.

After the fire, even if Shirou had lost his memories, some part of him in his blood knew that his destiny is to forge swords.

"Shirou Muramasa, are you a descendant of Sengou Muramasa?"

Kariya and Aoi looked shocked at the question.

"...yes." The boy looked defeated.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"...yes."

"... Alright, alright don't worry I'm not going wipe your memories." He looks up in surprise. "But you are coming with me. I can't simply leave you. You need to understand the danger of having this knowledge if you want to keep it." Rias opened a portal back to the temple, and the kid wasted no time following her in.

Once the portal closed Rin asked a very silly question.

"Uncle Kariya, who was that?"

"My sensei."

"Is your sensei Little Red Riding hood?"

"No," he denied. "It's Little Red Fighting Hood."

"What?" was all she could say.


	24. Chapter 24

I leaned back as I watched him take a sip from a calming cup of Jasmine tea his shoulders relaxed the tension draining of him.

"Good now that you have calmed down, I can start by letting you know that I won't be erasing your memories."

He looked confused.

"Don't ask me why, it's not something I can explain to you anyway. However, you must not tell divulge the existence of magic to those who do not know. Understood?"

He nodded hurriedly.

"Good," I said as I relaxed now that that part was over.

"Why is magic kept hidden?"

"Why you ask?" I hummed. How do I explain this to a kid in a way that he can understand?

"Right, do you know the story of The Golden Goose?" He nodded. "Now imagine that the news about the Golden goose spreads. Then none would buy the Golden eggs anymore!"

His eye widened.

"So, if I tell people about magic then it stops working?"

"Hmm not exactly it just gets weaker, every new person who knows about it makes it weaker and weaker. Eventually, it will disappear. But the one thing you must know is that if it starts spreading there are a group of people called the executors. They will kill each and every normal person who knows the existence of magic. So, if you plan on telling someone make sure it's someone you trust to keep quiet or else the executors will come after you."

And he was scared again.

"As long as you make sure that the knowledge of magic doesn't go to someone who can't keep their mouths shut you should be fine so stop being so scared alright?"

It took a while to calm him down but once he was calm, he asked the question I had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Can you teach me magic?"

"No."

"Why not? I want to learn magic."

"First of all, human magic is called mage-craft and second I can't teach you because I am not a human."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm, not a human kid, you can't use the magic that I use kid."

"Oh." He looked down dejected as if he was a kicked puppy but he regained his curiosity a few seconds later. "So, if you're not a human, then what are you?"

"I'm a Devil," I said grinning.

"No way! You're too nice to be a Devil."

"Yes, way kid."

"Hey, you're a kid too."

"No, I'm not, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid."

"You still can't be a Devil though."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows in a challenge.

"Really!"

"Then what are these?" I unfurled my devil wings as they manifested behind me and I gave them a light flap.

He didn't look convinced and went behind me as if he was searching for some kind of mechanism that kept my wings attached to my back.

"It's real, kid."

I felt his fingers on my wings as he traced it.

"Kid?"

"It's real?"

"Yes, it's real, kid."

"So, you're a real Devil?"

"I am a Devil yes and also a Princess, I guess? Since technically my brother is the King of hell."

"Wait, you're a princess?" His eyes widened as he sat back in front of me.

"Yep."

"Awesome! So, you live in a Castle?"

"Yep." I took out a few family photos I kept from my pocket dimension. "This here's my mom, this is my Dad, and this is my Brother."

"So that's the Maou?'

"Yep."

"He doesn't look so bad. He looks really nice."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice." I smiled reminiscing my time with him.

"And this is me and my best friend in the great library."

"She's pretty!"

"Isn't she?"

And so, a new bond of friendship was forged between a Human, and a Devil Princess? Devil-Human-Princess? Hmmm. Need to find a name for that.

* * *

Dropping Shirou off to his home via [GATE] and then I went back, I think Shirone has been waiting for a while, it's time to continue training. It was afternoon and I wanted to get some training done before midnight.

Shirone was in a pure white one-piece swimsuit and some sandals which I had given her to wear for today's training. I had removed my Ruby costume and released the transformation because maintaining a transformation takes a small amount of magical energy and I wanted every bit of magical energy I had for training.

I led her to a nearby lake for our next training.

"Now that you've mastered the tree-climbing exercise, today you are going to be doing the next step in learning how to get a good amount of control over your Chakra. As you can see this lake is pretty calm and shallow but it's about 30 meters across to the other side. Your objective is to walk on top of the water and crossover to the other side and back without sinking more up to your feet, in other words, if you sink more than the sandals you are out."

Shirone stared at me with the "are you dumb?" look...

"Do you remember the Tree Climbing exercise?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"Good now remember when you put too much Chakra it caused you to be blasted off the tree?"

Shirone blushed at the reminder in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," I reassured her. "That is something you can use in the future if you need an extra boost. What you need to do now is to put out just enough Chakra so that the water pushes against you just enough to keep you on the water instead of pushing you off or sinking."

She nodded and she stepped forward and placed one foot onto the water. She tested her footing before she took a second step. She took a while pressing against the water before she felt confident enough to take a second step. This time she sunk up to her ankles but quickly adjusted and managed to raise herself back to the top. However, it didn't last long as she sank a bit again.

"Oh, by the way, you need to constantly adjust your flow of Chakra unlike the constant amount in the tree walking exercise, the uneven waves of the water means that you have to constantly feel the waves in the water with your Chakra and adjust accordingly."

She gave me a glare for not telling her earlier.

"Also, will be doing this in the ocean once you can do it here," I said with a mischievous grin. She gave me a glare that promised retribution for this and then she turned away continuing her efforts not to sink.

I shook my head as I turned around and moved away about a few meters from the waterline.

* * *

What was Mana? I knew it was the energy that I use for my magic. It was also the energy that was produced by the world. What kind of energy was it though? I raised my right hand in front of me and began to form a ball of pure Mana, on top.

I couldn't see anything. I knew it was there because I could feel it but It was completely colourless?

What about the red colour that I had before?

The next instant a glowing red orb formed on my hand. No, it would be more accurate to say that the colourless ball of mana turned red.

Does this mean that the colour of the Mana was following my unconscious expectations?

Hmmmm, if it can glow red light then what about releasing the light in a single direction?

With but a thought the ball was once again colourless. but there was a large red circle illuminated on the ground. I had directed the ball of Mana to only give of light downwards.

It also behaves like light completely weightless.

I willed it to turn into a ball of iron and it turned into a ball of iron.

Jesus fuck Magic was the ultimate middle finger to the laws of conservation of energy.

Then I turned it into Gold.

A shining ball of Gold...

I think I'm starting to understand.

The Magic that devils use comes from imagination, but it can also be phrased in a very different way. We Devils were literally made of Pure Magic, so it was no surprise. We were basically like Biju. A consciousness of extremely dense mana which was given shape by my parents. I didn't know any more details about it as I'm not a devil doctor or someone specialized in it. Unlike those like Koneko who were reincarnated there had a Physical body even if they gained some of the attributes of a Devil, they would never gain this power.

The power to bend reality to your will.

Bend reality...

An Idea popped into my head and I didn't waste any time trying it out.

 _ **"Fus...RO DAH!"**_

The sky cracked, a roar of a dragon washed over the horizon, reality itself was bent and the poor tree in front was completely uprooted and was send flying crashing into other trees.

A grin began to form. This was going to be fun.

"MWUAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Shirone was frustrated.

The water would not stay still and her chakra was slow to respond. It was certainly much faster than before she had done the tree-climbing exercise. Back then it was like thick glue, it was much more difficult to move it, and so she used it for enhancing her strength and speed, and her senses. In fact, no one in the Nekoshou clan knew that chakra could be used this way, most of them focused on magic, Touki, or youjutsu. She was perhaps the first to Chakra like this, in perhaps a Millennium.

Her Chakra was a just a bit too slow so she kept sinking and climbing back up just barely able to keep up with the waves. It was a slow process but she had made it to the center of the lake without sinking.

Then _**"Fus...RO DAH!"**_ her sensitive ears were assaulted and, in her surprise, she lost complete control of her chakra and fell into the lake. completely drenching herself.

If she was not wearing a swimsuit it would have been really bad.

Still, what was that?

Shirone began to swim to the shore and once she had made it, she found her King laughing evilly.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Oh, hey Shirone." Rias stopped turning to her, "So, did you manage to make it across?"

"Halfway."

"Oh. Well, then why don't we stop for a short break then?" With that, she pulled out a picnic basket and a towel and two glass bottles of milk that was still cold and fresh if the condensation forming on the sides of the glass of the bottles were anything to go by, from her pocket dimension spell.

Shirone wondered, how did her Sempai come up with her spells? She seemed to have a huge repertoire of spells with her yet she was still so young. When did she learn all of this? Shaking her head, she accepted the towel that was handed to her and dried herself before taking a seat on the cool grass next sempai taking one of the tuna sandwiches in the basket and biting down on it.

Tuna...

"Mhmm." her cat ears flickered and her tail swished in ecstasy.

Tuna and Mayo... with milk. Sempai was truly the best.

She leaned on her sempai as she ate in silence watching the sunset over the horizon.

Once we had finished our short picnic the sun had set and I watched Shirone continue to train well into the night I began to meditate to accelerate my Mana regeneration. I was not sure what was going to happen tonight but the best I can do is prepare for it.

It was nearly midnight when Shirone finally mastered water walking. At least of calm waters. But this should be good enough for most techniques that I plan of teaching her I wiped her dry and warmed her up with a spell to keep her from shivering from the cold as we began to walk back towards the temple...

You know it is kind of Ironic that a Devils home base is in a temple it's the last place someone would look for a devil in.

Hmmm. Looks like Kariya and Sakura are back and already asleep.

Once I put Shirone to bed and made sure she was fast asleep I transformed and changed to my Merlin disguise, spread my wings and took off into the night sky.

I wonder will happen today?

* * *

There doesn't seem to be anything happening tonight. Which kind of makes sense. In the Original timeline, Caster was kidnapping children and turning them to 'art.' Since I was summoned instead this did not happen.

I might as well get a bite to eat.

Slowly flying down into an alleyway and retracting my wings I began to walk trying to find a good place to eat...

Hmm. Eventually, I found a cozy little restaurant will a delicious smell wafting from it.

Upon entering though I saw the one person I didn't think I would see.

"Kotomine Kirei."

"Caster."

Kirei had not been corrupted yet so maybe I might be able to influence him?

I took the seat facing him and waited for the waiter to arrive.

"Is it delicious?" I asked eyeing the bowl of red hot Mapo Tofu.

I could smell the spice.

"Also, how the hell do you even eat that thing without any rice?" I said unable to hold back anymore. "Sorry, different people have different tastes I guess."

"I'm not offended, Caster."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"You wish to speak to me?" He asked before taking another bite.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Indeed."

I let out a sigh before looking straight at him. "Kotomine Kirei." He paused sensing that I was about to say something important. Looks like before Gilgamesh corrupted him was quite well versed. "You find joy in other people's suffering."

"And what of it?"

"I think I might be able to help you." His eyes shot up, looking straight at me silently staring for a while.

"...you truly believe that..."

"Well, I can certainly try, whether you accept my advice is up to you."

"Why...why has God made me like this? I was taught to do good. To help the needy and the powerless. Yet I am unable to get any joy from it. I only feel joy in causing others suffering, yet I know it is a sin to harm the innocent without due cause."

"It's not your fault that you were born that way. There are people who are born completely blind, unable to perceive the beauty of the world God has created. There are those who are unable to speak not able to utter a single word, there are those who are born deaf, unable to hear the joyous sound of the birds chirping and the ocean waves. There are those who are unable to taste anything. So tell me Kotomine Kirei which of these favours of the Lord do you deny that was given to you?"

His eyes widened and he had stopped eating listening attentively to every word I was saying. Good, then I could get to the point.

"Yet these people do not give up, they continue trying to live their lives, and if they continue to struggle to do good then the Lord's reward shall be far greater than the one who was able to do it with ease. You might be a broken man Kotomine Kirei but the Lord has blessed you with knowledge. So that your reward may be far greater because you did the correct thing and was righteous even when you did not feel any joy or receive anything in return."

"I...I..see." His eyes turned back to his dish and he slowly began to resume eating.

"Besides. Who said that pain and suffering or causing someone discomfort had to be something that harms someone, or it should be a sin?"

"What do you mean?" His questioning gaze turned to me once more.

"For example, good medicine is quite bitter. When a parent gives the child a bitter medicine the child suffers for a short while because of how unpleasant the medicine was but it would be thanks to the medicine that the child would be cured of whatever might ail him. Then we have pain. Pain in itself is the body's warning system that lets the person know that something is wrong. If pain didn't exist then..."

"The person would not know that there is a problem." Kotomine finished.

"Indeed. and he cannot take any measures to fix the problem." I nodded giving a smile. "So if you wish to entertain yourself without doing sin, you could become a Dentist."

"A dentist?"

"Indeed taking care of once teeth is important, and a lot of people fear dentists because the tools used by them look very much like torture devices, just make sure that you are actually fixing what is wrong and not go beyond that. OR if you are raising a child you could make sure they eat a lot of vegetables, I hear children hate vegetables, yet their body requires them or perhaps if the child is quite prideful you could embarrass them by carrying them to school if it is a prideful child it would cause no end of embarrassment for them, oh and give them a hug and a kiss on the cheek in front of all the school kids while dropping them off. It would show them that you care for them but it would also cause no end of embarrassment. And if they do something wrong instead of hitting them give them something they dislike to do but is helpful like making them wash the dishes or cleaning the toilet. They will have to learn to do things like it eventually anyway. Then, of course, training them, training them will definitely cause physical pain but it will make them stronger in the end."

Kotomine was grinning right now. "Oh, interesting...tell me more..."

"Hmm, if like you could prank people, something not harmful but something that would embarrass them and that will make people laugh at them, the damage should be easily fixable though. Like hmm, say...dying someone's clothes a ridiculously bright colour like pink or Orange. Filling someone's shampoo with itching powder."

Kirei had now started taking notes from a notebook he got from somewhere, grinning all the while...this was going to be so much fun oh the ideas I'm going to pass to him.

And so the King of Pranks of the Nasuverse was born...

Somewhere in Fuyuki, Tokiomi Tohsaka, Risei Kotomine, and Rin Tohsaka all shivered simultaneously.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei was officially out of the war. Almost all of the Hassans have been killed by Rider's Noble Phantasm, but he still has a few remaining. Right now though he was trying out some of the Idea's Merlin had given him.

And it was glorious. Tokiomi's hair was bright orange, and the man himself hasn't even noticed it yet. Truly Assassin was a master of stealth.

"Tokiomi..." Risei's voice died out as his eyes widened in surprise at the bright colour of Tokiomis hair but he managed to ignore it thinking that it was something to to with the mage-craft of the magus, and continued with his business.

Tokiomi finally noticed it when Gilgamesh had arrived. When the king saw the hair of his master painted in such a ridiculous colour and for the first time since he had been summoned to this world let out a loud belly laugh.

"HAhahahahaha! Truly amusing Tokiomi, such a colour indeed suits you. Whoever did so knew that you needed some excitement in your truly bland life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I praise the person who did such a thing! They would make an excellent jester in my court."

Coming from the arrogant King this was akin to getting a medal honour.

Gilgamesh seemed to know it was him from the approving look the king gave him but remained silent about his involvement.

 _ **"MY HAIR!"**_ He screamed to the heavens.

Even his wife seemed to be struggling to hold in her laughter when she saw him and helped her husband try to wash off his bright orange hair.

Tokiomi tried washing his hair with water.

It did not wash off.

He used soap and water.

It still did not wash off.

He used shampoo.

It did not wash off.

He used rubbing Alcohol,

It still did not wash off.

He didn't dare try a magical means, it could damage his precious hair.

"I heard that Oranges and Lemons are good at cleaning," Kotomine suggested. Outwardly he was stoic as ever, but there was a slight grin on his face that could only be found if someone was looking for it.

"I suppose it can't hurt to try," Risei admitted.

Aoi giggled and Tokiomi let out a sigh.

His wife helped him juice Oranges and lemons and finally, finally, the paint began to wash off.

But for the rest of the week, Tokiomi's hair would smell like oranges and lemons.

The pranking kit that was gifted to him from Merlin was truly something he came to enjoy using with assassins stealth skills.

* * *

The founders of the Hassans would be rolling in their graves right now from the way their art of stealth was being used. But for the Hassan of the Hundred Personas, however, it was something new for her.

Her master seemed to be using her Power not just for murder but to bring smiles and laughter.

Even the arrogant King of Heroes had burst out laughing.

It was...refreshing to use her power for something other than murder...and it seemed fun...

She didn't know how much fun she would be having in the coming years...

* * *

In Ryuudou temple.

Shirone, Kariya, Sakura and I were having a hearty breakfast of Rice and curry.

 _ **"MY HAIR!"**_

Kariya stopped eating midway his eyes wide turning towards the sound. "Holy Hell, was that Tokiomi? Damn whoever messed with his hair must have balls of Titanium. That man guards his hair ever more zealously than his own magic."

Well, looks like Kirei didn't waste any time making use of my little present. Only time will tell whether my plan worked.


End file.
